The Begining of Forever: Part 2
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Takes place a few months after the ending of TBOF. There is a new enemy, one that Edd just can't seem to wrap his head around. What will it take for him to realize the truth? How much can him and Kevin endure? **Don't own Nat, Rave, Jameson, or Jonathan... Just using them for my own pleasures :D **
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first installment and thanks for coming back for Part 2! We hope you continue to enjoy The Beginning of Forever and The Continuation of Forever!**_

~One year later~

"Kevin, have you seen my hat?" Edd asks worriedly, throwing the contents of a drawer on to the floor.

"Probably under your shirt from last night" Kevin answers dismissively from across Edd's bedroom.

Edd runs over to the pile of clothes on his floor and shakes them out. His hat and Kevin's boxers both fall out and land in a little heap. "Oh god! Kevin, I can't go to school! Not like this! My hat is going to smell like your... I'm going to miss the big test!" he whines sadly.

"Babe, I got you three for Christmas. Use your Invader Zim one" Kevin offered.

"No! I want my regular one!" Edd pouts like the two year old he truly is.

"Well, guess I can give it to you early..." Kevin got up and pulled out a slim box from his drawer, brightly wrapped. "Happy anniversary, baby!"

Edd takes the box and carefully unwraps it. "Another hat?!" he asks excitedly.

"An exact copy of the one you love so much. I finally found one!"

Edd beams brightly and jumps into his boyfriend's arms. "Thank you, Kevin! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome. I'm glad I was able to find it for you" Kevin lifted Edd by his thighs, letting them wrap gently around his waist.

Their lips crash together as Edd pulls Kevin into a thankful kiss. "I love you!" he grins happily.

"I love you, too" Kevin kisses him sweetly once more before letting his legs go and land on the floor gently. "Come on, time for school." Kevin grabbed both of their bags and headed downstairs, Zoie and Shira following close behind.

Edd happily follows Kevin down the stairs. "Good morning mother!" he grins as they rush past Miriam. "Good morning boys! Have a good day at school!" she calls after them. Edd quickly dons his hat before putting his personal helmet on and taking a seat behind Kevin on his bike. "Lets go!" he giggles.

Kevin just grins and takes off, enjoying his boyfriend's good mood and taking full advantage. About halfway there, Kevin stopped at a light before movement caught his eye. Eddy and Ed were walking straight towards them. Kevin was happy that Edd was facing the other way and before Edd could notice them, Kevin turned off and sped away. Edd and Eddy had not talked since their confrontation at the mall all those months back and every time anyone mentioned Eddy, Edd would get quiet and sad. Edd was in a fantastic mood today and Kevin was not about to let that little shit ruin it.

They arrive to school and Edd hops off the motorcycle, happy to death of the way the day has been unfolding so far. "Kevin, I can't believe it's been a whole year already!" he grins.

"A year ago today is when I asked you to help me with my studies... we still got about a week before our actual anniversary" Kevin grinned and grabbed Edd's hand as they walked to class. "And now I have to get you another present because of someone..." he playfully nudging the smaller teen.

Edd gives his signature giggle as he clings onto Kevin's arm and nuzzles his cheek against the large bicep. "Who?" he asks innocently.

Before Kevin can answer Edd's obvious question, Nat appears out of nowhere and tackles the two from behind. "Hello my Captain, Double Delish. What are you two love birds doing strolling through the hall like this?"

"Salutations Nathan. We're just spending time together until first period begins. Isn't that right Kevin?" Edd says.

"Yup... I don't see him until lunch after all. What's up, Nat?"

"I heard something about the both of you..." Nat smirks lewdly.

"From who?" Kevin asked skeptically.

"Peeeeeoooppplllleeeee..." Nat grins.

"Nathan... I really don't care..." Kevin sighs, starting to pull Edd away.

"But they say that you two are planning on doing the horizontal tango after school today~" he giggles as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"W-what?! Wh-who said that?!" Edd blushes.

'''Twas I, dearest delicious D. 'Twas. I." Nat says boldly.

Kevin reaches over and cuffs Nat in the temple "Shut up before I leave you bleeding in the hallway!"

"Why must you bother people this early in the morning, Nathan?" Rave asked behind Edd, holding a large coffee.

"Kevin! Don't hurt him!" Edd exclaims.

"Owwww! What was that for?! You're both are mean!"

"I shouldn't have let you anywhere the general public today" Rave says casually as he sips his coffee and a roll of his eyes.

"Look, what D and I do has nothing to do with you or anyone else. You know we had a rough start but we're going at our own pace. Butt out, Nat, and if you hear anyone saying shit, shut it down" Kevin wrapped an arm around Edd's waist and pulled him close.

"Kevin, calm down, he was only joking" Edd says quickly trying to diffuse the situation.

"I got it! I got it! Sheesh!" Nat grabs rave by the hand and pulls him close.

"Ugh! Let go of me Goldberg!"

"What say the both of you join us for a double date?" Nat grins.

"That sounds nice" Edd says with an adorable smile.

"Text me about it. Time for class! I'm gonna walk Edd to class before my own. And I'm not going to be late because of you, Nat" Kevin sassed while pulling Edd away towards his first class.

"I'll see you both later!" Edd calls as he scurries behind Kevin. "I'm sorry Kevin, I kind of agreed on going on that date without consulting you first. Did you want to spend our night with them?"

"Yeah, I have you to myself all the time, it's okay. As long as our anniversary is just us, I don't care otherwise" Kevin whirls Edd around and kisses him quickly on my lips before he could protest. "See you at your locker after class!" and takes off down the hall.

Edd sighs as he watches Kevin run off. A large smile spreads across his face as he takes his seat in his desk. "I love you, behave today" he texts his boyfriend.

Kevin's phone vibrates in his pocket as he sits in his desk. He pulls it out and smiles, texting back a response before putting it on his desk with his notebook and book. To his right was a fellow football teammate while to his left was Eddy. Ignoring the shortest Ed promptly, he turns and starts to talk to his friend about getting reservations at Edd's favorite Italian restaurant. "Yeah, man. Just let me know the date and time and I can get ya in. Your anniversary is coming up right?"

"Yeah, almost been one whole year. Kind of hard to believe at times" Kevin mused.

"Well, I'm glad for ya! He makes the best snacks for after practice!" on and on until class started. It took all of Kevin's will power to keep a straight face with Eddy glaring at him.

"Fucking faggots" Eddy says loud enough for Kevin to hear just as the teacher begins the lesson.

Kevin stiffens but refuses to let him ruin his grade. How bad will it look if the school's resident genius' boyfriend failed a general math class? So, Kevin ignored him but made a mental note to "speak" to Eddy about it after class briefly.

Class finally ends after an excruciating forty-five minutes and Eddy slowly begins to pack his things. "Disgusting…" he mutters as he catches a glimpse of Kevin out of his eye.

"You got any other slurs you wanna throw my way before I beat the shit out of you?" Kevin snaps.

"I can think of a few hundred more, cocksucker!" Eddy snaps back.

"You should watch you tongue, Sampson!" Kevin's teammate interjects.

"Ya know, out of respect for Double D, I'm going to walk away but I'm warning you, you so much as stress him out and I'll leave you bloody. Now, move!" Kevin shoved Eddy to the side and he walked by, high fives his teammate as they walked out.

Edd waits by the lockers for his boyfriend. Once he has the ginger in sight, he brightens up and scurries over to him. "I love you more!" he giggles before placing a kiss on his cheeks as Kevin wraps his arms around him. "How was first period?"

"Eh, Mr. Anderson is boring but I wrote down everything. Hopefully I won't need your help as much this year" Kevin shrugged.

"Aw, I was looking forward to tutoring you" Edd says with a mock pout. "It's not often someone like me gets the privilege to spend time with someone like you."

"I would much rather spend our time doing 'other' things" Kevin smirked. Leaning down and kissing his neck, he whispered "... and so do you..."

"Next period is my free period..." Edd whispers back with a lewd grin.

"Oh really now? Is Eddward Vincent suggesting that I miss P.E. to have a steamy makeout session in the library again?"

"I would -never- suggest such a thing!" Edd says, playfully offended. "But I wouldn't turn down such an offer from the sexiest boy in school."

Kevin smirked and pulled Edd towards the stairs to go down to the library. "Well, we could always go into the bathroom..."

Edd's smile grows as he dashes ahead of Kevin. "Hurry up!" he says over his shoulder. Kevin follows Edd into the mostly abandoned boy's bathroom. It was on the far end of the school so no one really used it unless they wanted to be tardy to class. Kevin quickly shut and locked the door before grabbing for Edd and catching his lips with his.

Edd moans softly and closes his eyes. Once they break apart, he peeks through lidded eyes and grins. "I've waited all day for that…" he whispers.

Kevin grins and lifts Edd up on the sink before settling between his legs and leaning in for another kiss. His hands roamed over Edd's thighs, curving around before coming to rest on his adorable ass. A moan escaped Kevin's thrust as his tongue fought a battle of dominance with Edd's. Edd fights back and tries his best to win the battle but loses. He concedes defeat with a heated moan and wraps his arms around Kevin's strong neck…

"I'm telling ya, Ed, he's got Double D completely brainwashed! Don't you miss hanging out with him? And doing our scams? If we get that ShovelChin out of the way, we can all go back to how it used to be!" Eddy growls.

"But Eddy, Double D said that we can still hang out with him. We just can't talk bad about Kevin" Ed retorts scratching the back of his neck. "Double D really loves him and we should try to get along with him!" he concludes happily.

"Edd's just confused! We don't need to hang out with him while he's still gay. What if he tries to touch us? Do you want that Ed? We need to get him to come back on our side, then we can hang out with him again" Eddy says as he taps his pencil against a desk in irritation.

"I thought you didn't care if he was gay or not, Eddy?"

"I don't. But you see he won't even talk to us when that asshole's around. Don't you want to be friends with him again?"

"He talks to me, Eddy... maybe if you tried to get along with Kevin you would see that" Ed quickly turned away and refused to pay attention to the shortest Ed. Eddy grumbles under his breath then turns his attention to his phone.

"We should get going Kevin, the period is almost over..." Edd says with a satisfied grin as he pulls away from his boyfriend and straightens his shirt.

Kevin groans but agrees and sets to make himself look like him and his boyfriend didn't just make out in the bathroom for an hour. Once they were put together, they exited the bathroom, hand in hand, Kevin walking Edd to his third class of the day.

Jonathan was leaning against the lockers talking with some members of the basketball team when he spies Kevin and Edd walking down the hallway. He scoffs "That's disgusting..."

"Tch, you're telling me" Jameson says, suddenly appearing next to him as they watch Edd and Kevin reach Edd's next class and release each other's hands. "See you for lunch?" Edd grins.

"Yup, I'll meet you in the court yard. Gotta talk to my teacher after class for a minute" Kevin leaned down and kissed him before taking off down the hall towards his class.

An hour later, the bell rings and Edd jumps up and hurriedly walks to the courtyard to set up their lunch. In an abandoned hallway, three figures were striking a deal. "I don't see why you even want to be friends with him" Jameson sighed.

"Yeah, once a faggot, always a faggot." Jonathon growled out.

"I'm telling ya, he's not really gay. ShovelChin just has him brainwashed. That's why I need your guys' help to fix it."

"So, do you want us to take care of the jock or the nerd? It will cost you for Kevin since it will take more to take him down but we can do it. We can also do both but the price would go up from our original number" Jameson professionally negotiated. They could take any kid in school down, after all, they had some of the strongest kids in their pockets.

"Both. Get Double D first since he'll be easier. Don't kill him, just rough him up and knock the gay out of him. I really don't give a fuck what you do to the asshole. How much is it gonna cost me?"

"$2000 for both" Jameson took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke out. "$1500 for Kevin and $500 for Eddward. We will only go after them after you give us the money. Whoever you want first, pay them off first."

"Alright. I can pay Double D off first. But I want you two to wait until I can get Jockstrap too. The second D is down, he'll be after everyone in the city."

"Kevin would level all of Peach Creek, we should take him out first..." Jonathan suggested.

"Fine. Do what you have to do. I just expect for them both to be taken care of" Eddy shrugs.

"Don't worry, all will be taken care of. Just after you pay up in full. Bail money is hard to come by if we get caught" Jameson sighed with a smirk. Jonathan looks to some of his friends and cracks his knuckles. "Soon we'll all get a piece of the redhead and his bitch..."

Meanwhile, Kevin jogs to the court yard where he knows his boyfriend is waiting patiently. He smiles when he sees the back of a black beanie. Sneaking up behind Edd, Kevin wraps him in a hug and kisses his sweet spot behind his ear. "Hey babe..."

Edd gasps then gives a relaxed giggle. "Well hello, my love! I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!" He turns around and kisses his lips before handing him a small sampling of food. "Taste" he instructs.

Kevin quickly opened his mouth and tasted small sample and moaned. "Oh how you spoil me. I'm so glad I get to eat like this all the time" Kevin mused before pulling Edd to sit next to him on the bench.

"I'm glad I get to cook for you like this!" Edd grins. "You know, you're the only one I'd ever do this for" he whispers lovingly.

"You better be... I'd hate to have murder on my record at 17!"

Edd giggles and kisses Kevin. "You wouldn't do all that just for little old me, right?"

"You know I would, I would do anything for you. I already have!" Kevin snickered before shoving more food in his mouth.

They finish lunch and make it through the rest of the day with no incidents. Eventually, it comes time for them to get ready for their double date. "Kevin, where exactly are we going?" Edd asks curiously.

"Some new steakhouse that Nat's been squeaking about for the last 4 months. I just want a New York Strip..." he called from across the hall in the bathroom.

"So, it's not anything fancy?" Edd asks as he gently fingers his new hat. "You know how Rave is. I don't want to go and be underdressed."

"Just a nice shirt and some jeans should do it" Kevin answered as he entered the bedroom with just his jeans on, grabbing his shirt off the bed.

Edd quietly admires Kevin's physique before putting his own finishing touches on his own outfit. "Okay, I'm ready! Do you want me to wait for you downstairs?"

"Nah, I'm ready. Let's go, I'm starving!" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and lead him down stairs only to be greeted with Michael fuming and pacing back and forth telling Miriam that if that "little shit comes anywhere near his family, he was going to bring his gun out!"

"What's going on?" Kevin asked, seeing all the parents in the kitchen.

"Apparently, someone egged the house and put some poisoned treats in the back yard for the dogs. They didn't get them, they're fine!" Thomas quickly explained, seeing the look of shock and terror cross the boy's faces.

"W-what?! When did this happen? We've been home since the end of school and haven't seen anything!" Edd says worriedly.

"The egging just happened, I'm unsure of when the poisoned meat got into our yard" Miriam muttered with a sad sigh.

Edd looks at Kevin with a worried expression then looks at his parents. "Kevin's father wouldn't egg a house... maybe it was someone from school?"

"Not to mention he is in jail now. God knows, we have no shortage of enemies at school..." Kevin mused irritated.

"Do you want to cancel our date and stay here?" Edd asks quietly, face pale from nervousness as he cuddles Shira close.

"Not especially, I don't want to give them that power over us" Kevin answered with a strong arm around Edd's waist.

"Whoever takes the dogs out from now on will have to go with them and check around the fence and make sure they don't get into anything. That's my suggestion" Thomas claims.

"We've also been getting some random calls on our cell phones too" Kathleen explains "But we've never been ones to back down, right Kevin?"

Kevin grins "Right, Ma!"

Edd frowns at the new information then sighs. "I didn't know about the calls" he says sadly. "So, this harassment is nothing new…?"

"At least it is nothing completely unexpected. Don't worry yourself about it, Eddward. Go out and have a good time with Kevin. Go live a little!" Michael commanded with a smile. "When you get back, Thomas and I will have the new security cameras up and running!" Thomas just grinned before making sure that Kathleen was seated comfortably on the couch with Miriam and the dogs and with her swollen ankles up.

They arrive to the restaurant a short while later and stand around the entrance as they wait for Nat and Rave. "Are you sure this is-"

"I COULD JUST EAT YOU OUT!" Nat screams as he tackles Edd with a strong hug.

"I'm going to break up with you Goldberg" Rave mutters as he walks up to the group.

"What?! Whyyyyy? I meant to say 'up!' Don't leave me because of a slip of the tongue!" Nat whines.

"I'm going to cut your tongue out! Leave my boyfriend alone you, weirdo!" Kevin cried out.

"But he's sooo adorable!" Nat says as he squeezes Edd in his arms and rubs his cheek against the little nerd's head.

"N-Nathan! This isn't the proper place for this!" Edd yelps as he struggles to get away and back to his boyfriend.

Kevin muffs him and pushes him off Edd, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Go rub off on Rave, ya peacock!"

"But Keeevvviiiinnnn!" Nat whines. Rave appears behind him and grabs him by the ear. "Ow! Owowowowowow!"

"If you don't cut it out, we'll go back home" Rave warns.

"Ugh! FINE, I'll stop!" Nat pouts like a two-year-old with his arms cross stiffly across his chest.

"Well then, now that that's out of the way, shall we go inside and eat?" Edd asks with a rumbling stomach.

Kevin takes Edd's hand and leads him inside behind Nat and Rave. Sneaking a quick kiss to Edd's cheek, they walked in and sat down. They talked about school and home life. Nat wanted to get caught up about Charles' trial. "He's locked away for a long time. Attempted murder on 4 adults, one of which is the Chief of Police, and two gay teenagers carries a pretty hefty penalty."

Edd shifts a little, still uncomfortable about the subject, and takes a long sip of his water. "I'm just glad that it's all over" he says quietly.

Kevin squeezes his hand lightly under the table "We all are and we won't have to worry about him for a long time. By then, we will be long gone from Peach Creek if you want to be."

"Ohhhh, come to Cali with us! I'm taking over my parent's producing company after college and Rave is going to that really fancy acting school! We can all be roommates!"

"I would fear for my well-being if I were ever trapped in an apartment with you, Nathan" Edd jokes, slowly relaxing back into the conversation. "Besides, I want to travel the world for a few years after college" he says with a smile.

"Would Mr. Barr want to do such a thing? Last I heard, he's terribly afraid of flying vehicles." Nat sticks his tongue out at Kevin then bursts into laughter.

"I hate flying, planes creep me out" Kevin mutters, kicking Nat under the table.

"I didn't know that... I'm sorry, Kevin. We can travel around the country then. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"Let's not worry about it right now. We still got some time before college is over... we're aren't even out of high school yet after all." Kevin and Nat dig into their steaks hungrily. "Dude, this is the best steak I've had in forever..." Kevin moaned.

"That's why I was so excited when I heard about this place opening here. I had this when I visited New York last summer."

"Umm excuse me Kevin, I believe I cooked you a steak a few days ago" Edd huffs.

"I meant at a restaurant... your food is my favorite at home. Two different categories, babe" Kevin reasoned while popping another piece in his mouth.

"Hmph." Edd pouts. "Aww! Double D is such a cutie when he pouts!" Nat grins and reaches over to pinch Edd's cheeks.

"Nathan, can't you control yourself for more than three seconds at a time?" Rave hisses as he pulls his boyfriend back into his seat.

"Awe baby... don't be like that! You know I love your cooking!" Kevin nuzzles and kisses Edd's cheek in a silent apology.

Edd grins and giggles, not able to keep up his pout with all the sweetness being given to him by his boyfriend. "Fine. I forgive you…"

After dinner, they all gather around the doors and laugh and joke for a bit. Nat lunges for Edd's cheek but Kevin snatches his little boyfriend up into a bear hug.

"Aww! Come on kev! Let me touch him!" Nat whines. Edd giggles but immediately goes silent and still as he looks over to Kevin's motorcycle.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the..?!" Kevin rushes over to his motorcycle, eyeing the flat tire, scratches, and spray paint. His gas tank was open so he was pretty sure something was put in it. "Damnit! If I ever find out who did this, I'm going to kill them!" Just then a car sped away with tires squealing. "Grab the plate!" Kevin shouted.

Edd looks over and quickly memorizes the plate. "Got it!" he says as he types it out and messages it to everyone. "We can get the restaurant to roll back their cameras. I'm sure they have some outside."

"I'm not going to worry about it right now. I'm calling Thomas and my mother and we're going home and staying there. Thomas will take care of it, I don't know what else to do..." Kevin whined, wrapping an arm around Edd and pulling him close before calling his mother.

Rave looked at Nat "Let's go back inside and let them know what happened. Make Thomas' job a bit easier..." grabbing Nat and pulling him inside.

Edd hugs Kevin back and kisses him softly as he listens in on the call. "No Ma, everyone is fine..." Kevin mutters into the phone from Edd's shoulder. With Kathleen and Thomas on their way, Kevin hung up and concentrated on trying to make himself feel better by kissing and cuddling with the smaller teen in his arms. "Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know... someone from the basketball team maybe? You don't really have the best relationship with any of the players, Kevin."

"Could be, the jocks would be the only ones who would have the balls to do this to my bike." Kathleen and Thomas showed up and they relayed all the information they knew. To say Kevin was pissed was an understatement but he was trying to hold it together for Edd's sake. It was too soon after his father's trial to be this worked up... he had to calm down. Thomas walked off to call in the plate number while Nat and Rave said goodbye to Kevin and Edd, promising to send a text when they get home safe.

Once they get home and into Kevin's room, Edd pulls him close and kisses him. "It's okay to vent Kevin. Please don't bottle this up inside of you" he coos sweetly.

"Why can't people just leave us alone?!" Kevin punches the wall leaving a small dent and cutting a few of his knuckles open. "Wait until that plate comes back... I hope it's registered to someone I know. Tomorrow is going to be perfect to enact some revenge on some very deserving asshole!"

Edd quickly rushes to Kevin's side and cradles his hand in his. "Careful, I know you're angry but don't hurt yourself. Here, let me clean and bandage it for you."

Kevin let Edd lead him to his small bathroom where the first aid kit was kept and quickly cleaned and bandaged his hand. As Edd was putting away the medical supplies, Thomas called and gave Kevin the information about the plate. "The plate is registered to the Sampson's but the car was different from what Edd gave me. We'll question them and get things worked out, alright kid? We'll work on your bike during the weekends and off days."

"Alright..." Kevin grumbled.

"Kevin, I better not hear about any fights that you started with the Sampson boy, you hear me?" Thomas commanded sternly yet gently.

"Yes, sir..." Kevin sighed and hung up.

"Did he find out who did it?" Edd asks hopefully.

"The plate was registered to Eddy's parents... but the car was wrong..."

"Eddy's? But even though he hates our relationship but he wouldn't do something so cruel" the raven says in shock, still unbelieving that his best friend would be so mean.

"Are you sure you saw the car right? A Charger? Eddy's parents can't afford a Charger and if they could I doubt it wouldn't be for Eddy" Kevin reasoned.

"I focused on memorizing the plate number. I don't really remember the make or model of the car."

"Well, the plate is registered to a white Pontiac. I know for a fact that the taillights were not from a Pontiac. Whatever, Thomas says he is gonna talk to Eddy's parents and see what happened and we will be fixing my bike over the next few weekends." Not only did he know Eddy had something to do with this but now he would have to borrow his mother's Santa Fe for their anniversary. Damn!

"At least it can be fixed. And I'll help you with it! We can have a couple weekend fixing it until we get it back up and running smoothly!" Edd grins before kissing Kevin's cheek.

"Not this weekend. It's our anniversary and I am taking you out... As long as I can get my Mom's truck for the outing" Kevin groans from his place leaning against the sink. Pulling Edd to him and hugging him close, he mutters a quick 'thank you' and hears Kathleen call down that it is getting to time get to bed. "Come on..." Kevin drug Edd to his room and they got ready for bed. Crawling in and curling up with each other, Kevin welcomed the weight of Edd's head on his chest and a slim arm around his waist.

Edd places a sweet kiss on Kevin's cheek and sighs. "Are you sure you're going to be okay? I don't want you going to sleep upset."

"I'll be fine. Eddy better consider himself lucky that out of respect for you and my parents, I'm not going to beat the shit out of him."

"...I wouldn't blame you for that. You love that motorcycle more than life itself." Edd says quietly.

"But not more than you... Go to sleep. I'm a little better right now and I'll feel better in the morning." Kevin slept fitfully, clutching Edd to him for most of the night. Hearing the blaring ringing of his cellphone alarm, Kevin groans and sits up before silencing the annoying sound. Looking to the other side of the bed, he noticed that Edd wasn't next to him. Pulling on some jeans but leaving a shirt off, he goes upstairs to follow the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. Kevin sees Edd by the stove and his Mother cutting veggies, cooking enough food to feed a small army.

"He doesn't really like a lot of mushrooms. Maybe I could add a bit more onions to it to bring out the taste." Edd says to Kathleen.

"Onions for breakfast? Do you want everyone to run away in horror?" she jokes.

"That would mean I can have him all to myself and I don't have to fight off the volleyball team again" Edd half jokes. "Do you think I should add something different Ms. Kathleen?"

"Nah, just use light onions and a bit of onion powder" Edd does as instructed and begins mixing everything together. "Do you think he'll like it?"

"With how much that boy adores your cooking, you could fry up a shoe and he would eat it! Yes, he will love it, I'm sure" Kathleen laughs and she rubs the small bump in her belly.

Thomas comes up behind Kevin, poking him in the side "Breakfast?"

"Yeah..." Kevin grins.

Thomas leans down to whisper in Kevin's ear "It's rude to keep them waiting. Come on" he chuckled as they made their way in. Kevin immediately came up behind Edd, hugging him around his waist. "It smells so good, babe..."

Edd jumps and whirls around. "Don't do that Kevin!" he yelps as he gives Kevin a light smack on the chest. "You know how much that scares me!"

"Why do you think I like doing it?" Kevin smirks leaning in and giving Edd a quick kiss.

Kathleen turns around and blows a little kiss at Thomas then motions him over. "And how are you today Officer?"

"Awfully hungry, ma'am. You wouldn't happen to have a spare breakfast around, would you?"

Kevin inhales his breakfast and grabs his jacket before hitting the garage door. Once the morning sunlight hits his bike, Kevin remembered what happened last night and he silently curses.

Edd slowly approaches him from behind and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry love. I promise we'll get it fixed soon."

"Eddy better stay far, far away from me. I'm gonna ask people to switch me seats in the classes I share with him. I won't be able to stand to look at him..." Kevin grumbled.

"Don't worry, Kev. We'll get your bike up and running in a few weeks" Thomas tried to reassure the teen. Kevin just sighed sadly and nodded before walked out of the garage.

"Promise you won't do anything Kevin. Let the police handle it." Edd begs as he follows behind him. Edd waves back to at the adults then walks a little ahead of Kevin. "I'll give you something nice if you can catch me Kevin!" he teases playfully before running away.

"Edd..." Kevin whines with a smirk. "I just ate, you know I can't run after I just ate..."

Edd turns back and gives a little wink before slowing down a little. "Are you sure you can't jog?" He gives his ass a little shake and smirks "Not even a little?"

Kevin grins salaciously and jogs after his giggling boyfriend through the back alleys. "Where are you leading me?" Kevin calls out.

"Somewhere..." Edd grins. "Do you think we could get away with skipping school for a bit?"

"I'm always up for skipping school, I'm surprised you are" Kevin catches up to Edd, pulling him into a hug from behind.

"I haven't had a good release since yesterday. Seeing you all riled up gets me a little..." Edd rolls his ass on Kevin's cock and moans "… horny."

Kevin's moan overrides Edd's as his hands grip his hips tighter. "You little minx... I could have taken care of that this morning in the bedroom, ya know" Kevin husks in Edd's ear, pushing him up against the wooden fence and starting to kiss down his neck.

"Maybe I like a little exhibitionism." Edd whispers with a seductive grin. "Some things are more fun with the added thrill of someone watching..." he pulls himself up to straddle Kevin's hips then runs his hands down his chiseled chest. Kevin's hands supported Edd from under his ass, squeezing and pulling him close and grinding against him. A moan escaped Kevin's throat as he felt Edd's hands rub and squeeze down his chest. Leaning his head down, he gently bit down into a smooth neck, enjoying the gasp that came with it. "Kevin..." Edd moans as he feels his pants begin to tighten. He fumbles for the ends of Kevin's shirt so that he can access the rugged skin underneath. "Don't make it visible..." he begs, feeling the sharp teeth bite down into his sweet spot.

"I want to make it clear who you belong to..." Kevin pulled Edd's collar over to bare his shoulder before biting down and sucking a small bruise into the pale skin. Edd gasps and moans, writhing he can access. His cock achingly presses against his pants making him whine and squirm a little. Kevin grabbed one of Edd's hands on his chest and slid it down past his abs to rest on the bulge in his jeans. "I'm so hard for you..." Kevin husks out with a groan.

"Show me just how much you want me, Kevin" Edd smirks as he gives the bulge a light squeeze. "In return, I'll show you how much I want you."

Kevin gave a shuddering moan. "We're gonna get caught..." he kisses Edd "You feel how bad I want you. I'm so hard, I need you to touch it." Kevin's free hand slips down to the top of Edd's jeans, popping the button open and sliding his hand in.

Edd instantly bucks into Kevin's hand and looks up at him with lustful eyes. "I want nothing more than to touch you..." he tries to maneuver his fingers to unfasten Kevin's pants and caress the solid shaft poking up through the boxers.

Palming Edd gently, Kevin stroked and rubbed him until an idea pops into his head. Setting Edd down on his feet, Kevin knelt on his knees and pulled Edd's cock out of the confines of his clothes. He sucked the tip into his mouth and gave it a quick, hard suck before taking him all the way down.

Edd tosses his head back with a deep moan. "Kevin...let me touch you too..." he begs, trying not to buck into the heat.

Kevin comes off with a pop "You will, I promise but I wanna suck you off first" he winks before continuing, bobbing his head back and forth.

Edd gasps and holds his hand up to his lips as he begins to thrust in time with the bobs. "K-Kevin..." Kevin holds Edd's hips back against the wooden planks and sucked hard. Reaching up, Kevin teased Edd's nipples moaning deep in his throat at the reaction he got. Edd runs his fingers through Kevin's hair, knocking off the baseball cap in the process. "You're ah~mazing..." he gasps.

Kevin smiles around the Edd and pulls his pants down more. Bringing a hand up with massage and play with Edd's sac while his other hand idly played with himself. Kevin sucked Edd all the way in and slowly came up, rubbing his teeth along the top and bottom of Edd's cock. Edd shudders and unconsciously bucks into the heat. "Kevin, you're going to make me..."

"Cum for me, baby..." Kevin moaned out as he sucked the head back into his mouth and used his hand to stoke the shaft. Edd pulls Kevin's hair and swallows a scream as he empties himself into his lover's mouth. He slumps back onto the fence with a soft sigh. Kevin smirks after he spits out and stands, barricading Edd on either side of his head. "You up for showing me how much you want me?"

Edd grins and slowly slides down and pulls Kevin's pants down. "What kind of question is that?" he giggles before taking most of his cock into his mouth. Kevin moans lightly and rolls his head back closing his eyes. He put a hand on Edd's beanie, being careful to not dislodge it but still guide him. He thruster his hips slowly, making sure not to choke Edd. Edd opens wider to receive his boyfriend's cock and begins to suck and bob in time with Kevin's guiding hand. He looks up with hungry blue eyes and gives a soft moan. Kevin moans lightly again looking down to watch that mouth work magic on his cock. He groaned as he thrusted his hips a bit faster for some more friction.

Meanwhile, Eddy was running down the sidewalk to get to the school as soon as possible. His alarm didn't go off, most likely because he didn't set it, and now he was late. Very late... "I'll cut through the back alley, that will cut my time in half!" he turned into the alley way. In the middle of the walkway, he saw Kevin's baseball hat on the ground by the dumpster. Eddy chuckled and thought to grab it to taunt the jock with it before a moan was heard. Looking around, he saw the top of fire red hair and a moan that he would only tribute to Edd. Getting angry, he called out "Hey Edd!"

Edd quickly pulls off in embarrassed shock then looks around for the source of the voice. "E-Eddy!" he stammers as his eyes fall on his short friend. "W-what d-did you s-see?!"

"I saw enough! I knew he was taking advantage of you!" Eddy stomps over.

"What are you talking about, Skipper?" Kevin just got himself put away before Eddy came around the dumpster to face them.

"Kevin! Eddy! Stop! Eddy, what we do is none of your business! Kevin, calm down and don't do anything rash!" Edd commands as he steps between the two.

"You're lucky, Little Shit. I don't need any more blemishes on my record or you would be laying in the street with a broken jaw!"

"Yeah yeah, you won't do shit cuz you can't do shit. Don't try to play me" Eddy laughed but stopped abruptly when Kevin whirled around and punched the wooden fence behind him twice.

"Kevin stop!" Edd yells as he pulls him backwards. "Eddy go to school! I'll talk to you later ok?" he says trying to diffuse the situation.

"Whatever. You shouldn't let him use you like that Edd. I'm sure you can do so much better than a asshole jock like him." At that, Kevin lost it. He lunged forward to grab Eddy but was pulled back a bit by Edd which made him stumble and pause. Eddy backed up and turned to run away "Oh, Edd, by the way... I need that Chemistry homework before 2nd period today!" Eddy called cheerfully and ran off. Kevin got quiet but stopped struggling.

Edd freezes and quickly tries to come up with a rebuttal. "Kevin, your hand...it's bleeding again. Here, let me s-" he's suddenly interrupted by Kevin snatching his hand away.

"What did he mean by that?"

"By what? Let me see your hand."

"That he needs the Chemistry homework by second period... are you still doing his homework?" Kevin asks quietly, a simmering anger building. Edd goes quiet and pales a little, trying to will Kevin to forget that he heard Eddy out him.

"Are you serious...? What the hell, Edd?! You've been lying to me! You've been lying to me for almost and entire year!?" Kevin asked exasperated.

"...I'm sorry..." Edd whispers as tears form in his eyes.

"I don't understand... why? Why are you lying to me?"

"I just, I want him to be my friend again" Edd whimpers as tears begin to fall down his round cheeks.

"He isn't going to! Everyone's heard him bad mouthing you! Nat, Nazz, Rave, I've heard him, half of our math class hears how he goes after me and our relationship and you still want to be friends with him?! He admitted to just using you for homework!" Kevin paced around. "I made a promise to you that I would protect you from everyone and everything I can... but when you purposefully walk into the lion's den, what can I do?!"

"I'm sorry..." Edd sniffs. "I just want everyone to get along again."

"Doing his homework isn't going to help that! It's just going to make him use you more!" Kevin shook his sore hand out and cursed in pain. "What else have you been lying to me about for the entirety of our relationship?"

"Nothing, I promise. Let me look at your hand" Edd begs.

"It's fine" Kevin looks down to the blood-soaked bandage and begins to angrily tear at the wrappings.

"No, it's not. Let me fix it, Kevin" Edd says as he carefully takes the bloodied hand in his. Kevin keeps his eyes on his hand, hurt from Edd and pissed off from Eddy. He still let Edd look at his hand... it hurt and he knew he needed to get it looked at. Edd places a soft kiss on the bruised hand once he's finished dressing it. "Does it feel better?" he asks timidly.

"Yeah..." Kevin sighs sadly. "I don't know what to do, Edd..."

"We might have to go to the hospital and get it set. It looks like you may have broken something."

"Get out of 'Doctor Mode' please... I don't give a damn about my hand. I care about you... but I'm hurt that you would lie to me."

"I said I was sorry Kevin, I don't know how else to make it feel better" Edd sighs.

"Are you going to continue to let him take advantage of you?"

"...no" the little nerd whispers, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Kevin reached out, cupping Edd's face and bringing their foreheads together. "I love you... no more secrets, right?"

Edd nods sadly and hugs Kevin tight. "I love you too, Kevin. I promise I won't keep any more secrets from you."

Kevin returns the tight hug and held tight before pulling back and kissing Edd gently. "We gotta get to school, first period is almost over..."

"What about your hand?"

"You want to miss a whole day of school for me?"

"If I must. Your well-being will always come before school."

Kevin smiles and calls his mother as Edd checks his other hand for injuries. "Ma's coming to pick us up on her way to work. Thank god she makes her own schedule now."

"What are we going to tell her?" Edd asks worriedly.

Kevin gave Edd a blank look "I was just going to tell her we got into a confrontation with Eddy and instead of punching him, I punched the fence."

"Alright. And we're late for school because he stopped us right?" Edd asks innocently.

"Well I'm certainly not going to tell her we were late because we were sucking each other off..."

Edd giggles and kisses Kevin's cheek. "Well you could. It just wouldn't be very appropriate and you don't want to send her into labor this early."

Kevin chuckled and waited for his mother to pull up. Quickly getting in, Kathleen was instantly into 'Mother Nurse'. She bombarded Kevin with questions, Edd answering when he knew the answers. Getting to the hospital, Kathleen instructed them to follow her and she took them to a ER room. By then, Kevin was in a considerable amount of pain and had started to whine a bit. "Ma, give me painkillers!"

"Kevin, I can't just -give- you painkillers. We still have to follow standard hospital procedures." Kathleen sighs.

Kevin watched his mother leave to get some supplies before sitting on the medical table and held out his arms for Edd to slide in. Holding his hand at an outward angle as he wrapped his arms around Edd and nuzzled into his neck and shoulder. "I really don't feel good..."

"It'll be okay. Ms. Kathleen will fix you up and we can go home and snuggle. Does that sound good to you?" Edd asks gently as he holds and kisses his injured lover.

Kevin frowned "Bet if I had hit Eddy in the face, I wouldn't have broken my finger..."

"If you had hit that Sampson boy you would be grounded from now until your wedding day" Kathleen quipped as she came back in. "Thomas told you and now so am I. You leave that boy alone unless he touches you or Edd first. Ya hear me?" she flicked Kevin on the top of his head.

"Oww, what the hell, Ma?! I'm already injured!" he sasses.

"You wouldn't be injured if you weren't so hardheaded!" Kathleen sasses back.

"Kevin behave so that she can fix you" Edd giggles.

Kathleen tapes the final bandage down then playfully smacks Kevin's hand. "All done! You two can drive my car back home, I'll have Thomas come get me." She tosses Kevin the keys then waves them off. "I expect you both to behave... Kevin."

"Uhh, I was behaving! My finger isn't broken? When can I go back to practice?"

"You weren't. It's not. And tonight. Now go!" Kathleen shoos the teenage boys out of the small examination room before going on about her other appointments.

Kevin groans and stomps off, carting Edd behind him. Once they get back in the SUV and start driving to school, Kevin scoffs "I like how I get in trouble and get told to behave when it was YOU who got all horny on the way to school." They pulled up into the school's parking lot and saw their classmates at lunch. "Well, at least I don't have to deal with Eddy in my classes for the rest of the day..." Kevin mused.

"Will you be okay to go to class? Are you sure you don't want to go home and rest?" Edd asks worriedly as they park. "What if you see Eddy again?"

"I'll be fine, I have you in the last two classes of the day. And the one right after lunch, I have Nat and Nazz in it so it's all good. Don't worry babe! Come on, let's go!" Kevin leaned over and kissed Edd quickly before getting out.

Edd smiles, seeing his boyfriend back to normal. He follows behind him and pulls him behind a pillar. "There's not enough time for us to eat lunch..." he winks.

"You are going to get me in trouble again..." Kevin smirked. Leaning one arm against the pillar and the other lifted Edd's chin to capture his lips. "Much better than lunch."

"I never got to finish earlier..." Edd grins. "Is there a possibility to... relax you before class?" he whispers while rubbing down Kevin's chest.

"Are you sure? People are walking around everywhere and we could be seen..." Kevin brought Edd closer and smirked.

"And?" Edd grins.

"Oh god..." Kevin moans lightly, instantly getting hard and unbuckling his belt.

"I bet I can get you off before the bell rings..." Edd whispers before sliding down and engulfing Kevin's cock. Kevin groaned and thrusts his hips a little, pushing himself further down Edd's throat. Edd easily opens his throat and takes all of his boyfriend's manhood. He moans around the length before bobbing his head. Kevin curses before grasping Edd's head, gently leading him. He could feel himself tighten, and after the interruption earlier, he wasn't going to last long now. He bent his knees and lolled his head back with another light moan, trying to not draw attention to them.

"Oh god, Edd..." Kevin moans quietly as he felt himself near release and looked down. "I'm close, keep goin'..."

Edd looks up at him with lustful eyes and takes him down to the base with a moan. His finger presses into his perineum, sending another wave of pleasure throughout his lover's body. Kevin's stomach muscles clench as he bites his lower lip to stop the moan from echoing through the court yard as he releases into Edd's mouth. He thrusts shallowly while he rides out his orgasm. "Where did this kinky little minx come from?"

Edd swallows then quickly stands up, fixing Kevin's pants in the process. "He's been here. He's just been hiding." He kisses Kevin's cheek then scurries off to class before the jock can comprehend what happened, leaving Kevin to cover his own shame and get to class. Kevin looks after Edd with a stupid and shocked expression. his boyfriend had done it again! He had surprised Kevin and now he was even more turned on than what he was before! Kevin groaned and adjusted himself before hearing the bell ring and getting to class, thinking about all the ways that he could show Edd how much he turned the redhead on when they get home and get into their bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"You almost didn't make it in time, Kevin. What made you so late?" he smirks. The athlete blushes and takes his seat next to him just as class begins. Halfway through, Edd scribbles something onto a sheet of paper then tosses it over his shoulder. 'Stop fantasizing about me and pay attention😝'

Kevin smirks and writes back. 'I've been taking notes but I am fantasizing about you and how many places in the bedroom I can take you. Up against the wall, on your desk, on my desk, against the dresser, and of course the bed 😉'

'Mmm, and how were you planning on taking me sir?' Edd smiles and bites his bottom lip, flicking the small paper triangle over his shoulder.

Kevin takes his phone and starts sending him links and images of sexual positions that he wanted to try with his boyfriend. All of them from the illustrations of Kama Sutra and included 'Torrid Triangle', 'Yes! Yes! Yes!', and the 'G-Spot Jiggy' with a picture to accompany each description. 'All courtesy of Nazz. She showed me this site a few months ago 😁' Kevin texted back with a grin but quickly sent another one. 'Nothing until you're ready though... promise ❤️'

Edd's face turns bright red and he gives a little whine. 'Naughty naughty! You and Nazz both should have your phone privileges revoked!'

Kevin chuckles 'Okay babe... just know I expect you bouncing in my lap soon!' as soon as Kevin send the text, the bell rings. Edd's blush deepens and he jumps up and quickly scurries out of the room. He stops by his locker and begins grabbing his belongings. A little "eep!" escapes his lips as he closes the door and comes face to face with his boyfriend.

"Hey" Kevin smirks and leans in, catching Edd's stunned lips in a quick kiss.

Edd kisses him back with a faint blush still on his face. "Are you finished being a little pervert today?"

"You started the day off right! What can I say?" Kevin laughed. Suddenly Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with a very angry looking Nazz. She punched Kevin in the chest "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you convince Edd to blow you in the alley?!"

"Wh-what?!" Edd yelps. "Wh-where did you hear that from?!"

"You wanna know who I heard it from or who started it and spreading it like wildfire?" Nazz had Kevin in a headlock. "I told you to not do anything with him like that! I told you!" she tightened her grip.

"Nazz... imma die..." Kevin choked out before being let go.

"Good, keep it zipped up before I cut it off!"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Kevin protested loudly, rubbing his neck.

Tears begin to form in Edd's eyes as he realizes what the rumor could mean to his academic reputation if any teachers hear about it. "Kevin, what are we going to do?" he whimpers.

"Beat the shit out of him, plain and simple" Kevin shrugged.

Nazz grinned "It's okay, Double D! Everything is gonna be fine!"

Just then Nat jogs up "Guys! Rave just ripped into Eddy something fierce and slammed him into a locker! It was glorious!"

"Oh god, my life is going to go into ruins again!" Edd sobs. "Nathan, is Eddy still around?" he asks straightening up.

"Probably... C'mon Edd, don't bother with him, just let it go..." Nat tried to pacify him.

"No, I'm tired of him always trying to ruin my relationship! Where is he Nathan?" Edd asked again, getting more and more angry.

"He-He's near in the locker room most likely..." Nat sighed.

"Babe, you wanna go alone or for me to come with? I would love to get my hands around his fat little neck..." Kevin offered with Nazz smirking behind him.

"I don't care what you do as long as you don't get in my way" Edd huffs before stomping off towards the locker rooms. "Hey Eddy!" he calls out. The shortest Ed turns around just in time to catch a glimpse of Edd's infuriated face before he's knocked to the floor with a sucker punch.

Kevin, Nat, and Nazz follow at a distance, following Kevin's advice to not interfere unless absolutely necessary. Seeing Edd land a solid punch into Eddy's jaw almost sent them into hysterical laughing fits. "What the hell, Double D?! What's your problem?!" Eddy cried out angrily from the floor.

"You are! Why are you trying to ruin my life?!" Edd asks as he towers over him.

"Ruin?! I'm trying to stop you from making a HUGE mistake!"

"The only mistake I seem to have made is remaining your friend for so long!"

Eddy's face burned red with anger. "Then why did you lie to your boyfriend for sooo long about being my said 'friend'? How can you even think about trusting him?! He bullied and abused us for years, D! All of a sudden, he pops up as gay and now you riding his dick every other night? He's using you! He doesn't want you for the long haul! He wants nothing more than to fuck you and leave you!"

"I didn't lie! I've tried for a whole YEAR! I've tried to get you two to see eye to eye and you've done nothing but make every slur in the book against us! The only reason he ever laid a hand on me was because of you! Not once did he ever hit me when you weren't around. That's why I trust him. I'm gay and I am in love with Kevin. If you can't accept that then get out of my life!"

"I don't give a shit if you're gay! I give a shit if you are gay with Kevin Barr! King of the Asshole Jocks! I just want my best friend back but I can't get you away from him for more than twelve seconds! You're always with him and I haven't spent any time alone with you since you and him got together! He will never like me and I can't like him but I don't understand why what should affect US. But if that is what you want, then fine" Eddy sighs sadly and turns to walk away.

"If you wanted to spend time with me, you should have told me Eddy! I never wanted you two to become best friends. I just wanted you both to be able to sit in the same room without trying to kill each other!" Edd says to Eddy's back.

"I can but can you stop him from attacking me?" Eddy asked with a sniff.

"No" Kevin comes around the corner and stands beside Edd with his arms crossed. "You set my bike up to be damaged! It's going to take months and thousands of dollars to fix!"

"Kevin, stop" Edd moves to stand between the two. "Eddy, we know that you had a part in damaging Kevin's motorcycle. Can you agree to put the time and money into fixing it?"

"I can offer my help, but that's it. I have my money tied up into other commitments..."

Kevin scoffed "I don't need nor want your money or your help. I doubt you can bring anything to the table that me, Edd, and our families don't have. Thanks anyway, just keep you're fuckin' hands off my shit."

"Kevin, what can he do so that you both can be cordial?"

"Cordial? Not be around..." Kevin sighed, noting the hopeful look in Edd's eyes and his resolve crumbled. "As long as he doesn't hurt you or talk about us, I'm fine. I can be civil... but the second he steps out of line, I'm taking him out and Nazz and Nat will help!" he motions behind him, gesturing to the two behind the next row of lockers.

Edd sighs at his grinning boyfriend. "And Eddy? What will it take for you to be cordial to Kevin?"

"I just wanna spend time with you like we used to, D... that's all..."

"Alright. So, we're all in agreement that we will respect each other and try our best to get along?" Edd asks hopefully.

"For you, yes" Kevin conceded with a sigh.

"Okay! I expect you both to try to make this work as best as possible!" Edd grins.

Kevin stands back, listening to Edd and Eddy make plans for a hangout date soon then Eddy left. Nazz and Nat came out to meet them as Nazz voiced her concerns. "Double D, are you sure this is a good idea? He's spoken out against you, personally, since you came out. I've heard him, he's said it to my face. I don't wanna see you hurt..."

"I agree but I'll support whatever choice you make, Edd. I just don't want you to get hurt" Kevin added, wrapping an arm around Edd waist from behind and pulling him close.

"I'm sure I can trust him! He was only acting that way because I hadn't spent any time with him. I'm sure we'll all go back to normal soon!" Edd beams. He leans his head back and kisses Kevin's cheek "I love you."

Kevin grinned wryly and kissed him back. "I love you too. But, I got practice... come on Nat!" he commanded. Nat groaned but followed Kevin to get ready. "Come on, Double D. Let's go watch them get all sweaty and dirty! Got my eyes on one of those boys!" Nazz links arms with Edd and pulls him to the football field.

"Uh! Nazz! When are you ever not staring at someone on the team?" Edd teases as she pulls him along. When the team filed out onto the field, Edd handed Kevin a bottle of water with a smile. "Be careful with your arm today, Kevin! And don't let Nat grab your derrière again!" Edd leans against the gate and gives Kevin a quick kiss before he slides his helmet on.

"I'll punch him in the throat..." Kevin grins as he runs off, Nat trailing behind after receiving a similar warning from Rave. The week continues normally, although Kevin had to remind himself many, many times that Eddy is coming back and he will have to reign in his temper. He vented to Nat and Nazz a lot, both of them expressing their distrust of the shortest Ed. Kevin also started to talk to Big Ed more and realized that Edd was once again right. Once you understand how Big Ed thinks, you realize that he is a smart and insightful person. You could have decent conversations with him.

"Kevin!" Edd calls out as he jogs up to him after their hard-earned win. "Happy anniversary, my love!" he looks up into Kevin's eyes and smiles through panting lips.

Kevin catches Edd up in his arms and kisses him eagerly. "Happy Anniversary! We won the game and now it's time to eat some good food! Ready to be surprised?"

Edd's eyes light up and he beams up at his boyfriend happily. "Yes please!" He returns the kiss then hugs Kevin tightly. "You played well tonight! I think you deserve a surprise as well!"

"Ohhhhh, I like that but let me spoil you first!" Kevin set Edd back down on his feet but held fast to his hand. Kathleen threw her keys at Kevin, who easily caught them. Dressed in a nice shirt and jeans, they made their way to the fanciest Italian restaurant. Kevin grinned at Edd's happy squeal. "Surprised? It took some favors but I pulled a few solids to get these reservations."

Edd does a little happy bounce then grabs Kevin's hand and pulls him towards the entrance. "Oh, Kevin I'm so excited!"

"Front of the line, babe. We have reservations" he grins widely, passing all the others who were waiting in line for a free table.

Edd's grin grows wider as they are led towards their seat. "Kevin, how'd you know I've always wanted to eat here?"

"You've dropped some pretty obvious hints..." Kevin chuckled as he mimicked Edd telling Kevin straight forward that he wanted to go the infamous restaurant.

Edd stifles a giggle as a pleasantly plump light skinned server approaches them. Edd leans over to Kevin once she leaves and blows him a playful kiss. "Excuse me sir, may I ask if you are single? I find you to be extremely attractive and I would love to get to know you over some fancy dinner."

"Well, I am madly in love with this sassy little Raven I go to school with..." Kevin chuckles.

"Oh really? Are you sure that you're really in love? Maybe I can convince you otherwise?"

"It will be pretty hard... I've been head over heels for him for the better part of a year..."

"So, we can't be friends?" Edd makes a fake pout.

"I'm sure we can, can you keep your hands to yourself?" Kevin cocks an eyebrow.

"No, I want to put my hands all over your body" Edd grins salaciously. Edd raises his foot and casually begins to massage Kevin's crotch under the table.

Kevin jumped a bit and quickly recovered and smirked. "You are asking for it, sir…"

"More like begging for it, sir" Edd winks. "May I have it?"

"Don't tease me, Edd" Kevin whined quietly as their food arrived, discreetly adjusting himself.

"I'm not teasing. I'm preparing" Edd just grinned and started to eat his food. "Happy anniversary, my love."

It took all of Kevin's will power to not pick him up and take him home right then but he worked hard for these reservations and he knew Edd wanted to stay. "Happy Anniversary, indeed."

Throughout dinner, Edd torments and teases Kevin relentlessly. He finishes his food first then orders dessert. The second it hits the table, he sticks his finger in the whip cream and seductively licks it. "Want some?"

Kevin nods, his body is hot and he is incredibly horny but he is liking this little sexy side of his boyfriend too much to comment on it. "May I have some?"

Edd smirks and spoons up a large piece of his tiramisu. "Open wide…" Kevin opens up and take the sweet treat in his mouth with a small moan. "I bet it's not as delicious as you, Kevin" Edd whispers just loud enough for only Kevin to hear.

"Ch-check please!" Kevin called over to their waitress.

"What's wrong Kevin? Don't you want to stay and finish this hot, sweet, creamy-" he's suddenly cut off by Kevin slamming money onto the table and pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Get in" Kevin husked out, voice cracking a little bit. He was painfully hard and walking hurt, not to mention Edd had rubbed his ass against his quickly getting into the truck. Sliding into the driver's seat, he fumbles with the keys before starting it. Breathing for a second before taking off, he looks to Edd "You are something else, ya know that?"

"What do you mean?" Edd asks innocently. "I merely wanted to finish my dessert. It looked like it would be more than enough to fill me up" he leans over and slowly rubs up and down Kevin's thigh. "You know how I am with sweet things; I just can't control myself sometimes" a teasing kiss is placed on Kevin's flushed cheeks.

"Oh my god..." Kevin bit his lip hard as he concentrated on the road and tried not to kill them. He felt Edd's hand rub higher and higher on his thigh. "W-what are you doing, Edd?"

"Nothing~" Edd playfully hums, hand grazing the bulge that's nearly bursting through the seams of the jock's pants. "Why do you ask?"

Kevin moans "Because I'm getting scraped to death by my zipper. Keep it up and I'll pull over and take you right here."

"Why? I haven't done anything!" he pouts. "Don't threaten me Kevin," a loud zip fills the air and a moment later, Edd is kissing down Kevin's cock "I might like it." Kevin takes a second to look down in amazement before turning his eyes back to the road. He thanked God for the height his mother's truck had, not many people would be able to see inside. A moan breaks lose as one hand slides down and tangles in dark hard under Edd's beanie. Edd eases his lips down Kevin's cock and begins to suck and bob, all the while moaning around the length.

Kevin curses and steals little glances down to the raven's head in his lap but keeps most of his attention on the road. Edd knew what exactly to do to make Kevin lose his mind in pleasure. The sooner they get home, the better. He was going to enjoy every bit of tonight with his little minx. "Edd, don't make me drive us off the road..." Edd gives a teasing giggle and sucks harder, paying extra attention to the throbbing tip every time he came up.

Kevin tightened his grip on the dark hair causing Edd to pick up the pace. He stopped at a stoplight right outside the cul-de-sac and leaned back, looking down. Kevin grins and pulling Edd up for a kiss before a car horn breaks the kiss and Kevin takes off towards their homes. "Your place or mine? Our parents are all gone for the night at that Award Ceremony."

"Yours. You have everything we need" Edd whispers as he gently strokes the still hard cock.

"Good" Kevin husked as he hit the garage opener and parked the car. Once they were inside and the door was locked, Kevin wheeled around to pick Edd up and pin him to the wall with a deep kiss.

Edd moans into the kiss and hikes his legs up around his boyfriend'

+s waist. "I love when you're rough with me, Kevin..."

"I'll be rough all night if you want..." Kevin slid his hands from their spot of Edd's thighs to cupping his plump little ass and giving a squeeze. He moaned as he leaned his head down and nipped around his neck and shoulder, while grinding their hips together.

Edd returns the grind with small, heated moans. "Make me scream your name" he entangles his fingers in fire red hair and pushes himself off of the wall.

Kevin adjusts his grip and turns to walk down to his bedroom quickly. He kicked the door open and dropped Edd on the bed before noticing an envelope on his pillow with both him and Edd's name on it. Depositing Edd on the bed, he grabbed the envelope and opened it up. "It's from our parents... we have a room booked at the Hilton Garden Inn to celebrate our anniversary."

"Can you make it there?" Edd asks eyeing Kevin's rock hard cock. A smile crosses his face as he reaches out and strokes it some more.

"I can if someone doesn't get too handy or mouthy" Kevin grinned with a kiss.

"Let's have a race then. Try your best to get us to the hotel before I make you cum" he grins mischievously.

Kevin grabs Edd's wrist and pulls him back upstairs and to the garage. They were back on the road and Edd's mouth was back on his cock so fast, Kevin was in heaven. "Fuck, Edd..." Kevin stops at a light, leaning back in the seat. Edd hums around Kevin's cock his hand wraps around the length and begins to stroke in time with his bobs. "Oh god..." Kevin presses the truck to go a bit faster. As they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Kevin quickly parked leaned back again while thrusting his hips as much as he could with his hand knotted in Edd's hair. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum..."

Edd moans and gives a long hard slurp in response before taking all his boyfriend in and deepthroating him as far as he could go. Kevin leans his head back and closes his eyes, the pressure around his cock was amazing and he was on cloud nine. He tightened his grip in the dark locks as he releases down that warm throats with a deep moan. Edd quickly swallows every drop then comes back up to give Kevin a hungry kiss. "You taste amazing tonight, Kevin" he whispers softly with a moan.

"Oh god..." Kevin moans before kissing Edd hard and passionately, pulling Edd over to him as much as possible before breaking the kiss. "Ready to go in?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Ready to go in?"

"More than ready. I needed you inside me ten minutes ago" Edd moans as he crawls into Kevin's lap.

"We do this here and you'll have to clean my mom's steering wheel" Kevin smirked but jumped when they pressed too firmly against the center and the horn sounded loudly. "Maybe we should go inside... then I can take you on every available surface in the room."

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Edd giggles as he swings himself out of the truck and scurries inside.

"Guess I'll be rotten, I love watching him leave" Kevin chuckles to himself and jogs after him. Catching up, he grabs Edd's hand and hold tight as they use the key cards that were in the envelope. Opening the door, Kevin grins at the king size bed and the hot tub right next to it. "Oh man, they did good for us!"

"Where do you want to start, Love?" Edd asks with a lustful giggle. He throws himself onto the bed and splays his arms and legs out.

Kevin smirked again as he shed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants before crawling over his boyfriend. "I like how you think" he whispers, laying kissed and nope along Edd neck and jaw.

"Mm, Kevin..." Edd moans as he squirms under his boyfriend. "Mark me" he reaches down and teases Kevin's cock before grinding his hardening cock against him. The redhead growled lowly and bit down hard, sucking a dark bruise into Edd's smooth neck. Kevin's hands busied themselves with unbuttoning Edd's jeans and pushing them down.

"Kevin, I need you" Edd whispers as his cock bursts out of his pants.

"I can't wait to have you screaming my name" Kevin husked out, tossing clothes on the floor and he quickly bared both of them. Slicking up his fingers, he leaned back over Edd and prodded around before sliding one finger slowly in, then a second.

Edd gasps and moans as he lifts his ass and rocks against Kevin's hand "Make me go hoarse Kevin."

Kevin takes that as a sign that Edd is ready so he slicks himself up lines up before pressing in slowly, while whispering sweet words of love and adoration in Edd's ear. Edd's gasps deepen and his mouth hangs open as he's slowly filled. A small whimper escapes his trembling lips while his arms wrap around Kevin's broad back, clinging to the strong body above his.

"It's okay... you gotta relax…" Kevin moaned but continued until their hips where flush together, letting Edd get used to him. He grabbed Edd's hands, one at a time, and placed them on his hips. "Let me know when you're ready" Kevin groaned between kisses.

Edd nods and waits until he adjusts to Kevin's girth to move. He squeezes Kevin's hips a little and looks into his emerald eyes. "Make me yours Kevin" he whispers.

Kevin gently thrusts his hips and held his breath as heat encompassed him. Slowly he picked the pace up, little by little, listening and paying close attention to the little noises and moans Edd was giving. Kevin kissed him gently before sitting back and thrusting a little rougher.

Edd gasps and moans at each stroke, adjusting to the unfamiliar feeling. "K-Kevin...Ngh!" he squirms as his boyfriend begins to move a faster. Kevin angles himself differently and slams their hips together with a groan. He smirked as Edd cries out and watches as his blue eyes roll back. Kevin gripped Edd's hips tightly, using them as leverage, as he speeds up.

"Oh God! Kevin!" Edd moans through gasping lips. "P-please, fuck me harder...!"

Kevin gathers Edd in his arms and lifts him up into his lap, thrusting up to bounce Edd gently. "Ride me, baby..."

Edd quickly adjusts to the speed and begins to rock his hips in time with his boyfriend's. "Yes! Kevin!" he screams as he begins to pick up the speed, scratching down the ginger's broad chest.

Kevin moans Edd's name with a loll of his head back. Looking back into those light blue eyes, Kevin moans before he gently palms Edd's cock. "Fuck, baby, you feel so good..." Kevin husks out.

Edd tries to respond but can only answer in short, panting moans as his body is filled with pleasure previously unknown. "I-I love you..." he finally manages to whisper.

"Love you~" Kevin moaned as the pressure around his cock increased and he clutched his boyfriend to him. "Cum with me, Edd..."

Edd whimpers and wraps his arms around Kevin's neck and buries his face against his jaw. A moment later, a choked cry of his lover's name fills the room as he coats both of their stomachs. "I..." he pants. "I need more…"

Kevin grins with a kiss, his arms tremble a bit from his own release. "How about the hot tub next?"

"You read my mind" Edd pants. "Are you ready for another round already, Love? This'll be your third time in less than an hour."

"Yeah, I will be. Just give me a few and I'll be good to go" Kevin eased Edd off him and stood up, stretching his back and shoulders. "Get the tub ready. I wanna brag to Nat real quick."

"Uh! No! I'd never hear the end of it and you know it!" Edd says with a bright blush. He moves to stand up but then remembers the warm substance in his back end. "How should I, you know, get up?" he asks quietly with a small blush.

"Clench up and run to the bathroom?" Kevin stared plainly before laughing at Edd's astonished face. He leaned down and rifled through his bag and came out with a pack of baby wipes. "Clean up a bit with those, the hot tub will take care of the rest."

Edd quickly tries to clean himself as much as he can. "I'm not sure how I feel about the cleanup procedures for this activity, Kevin" he mumbles. A few minutes later, he sits in the warm water in the tub then motions over to Kevin. "Get in, the water feels amazing."

Kevin sighs as he slides in, across from Edd, leaning his head back and his arms out on the edge. Edd swims over and cuddles up under Kevin's arm. He rests his head on the slightly haired chest and sighs. "I love you, Kevin."

Kevin leans his head down to kiss the top of Edd's "I love you too. I'm glad we are here, it would have been weird when my parents came home."

Edd giggles and looks up kisses his cheek. "I would have been mortified and you would have had to wait at least eighty years to even get to see me naked again after that."

"Well thank God that didn't happen! I love seeing you naked!" Kevin grinned and pulling Edd closer, ending up with the genius in his lap. "Especially like this..." Kevin leaned up and kissed him.

Edd moans a little and places his legs on either side of Kevin's thighs "Do you really? I'm sure you've probably seen better bodies than mine."

"Nah, yours is the best. Gets me all kinds of horny..." Kevin grinds his hips up against Edd's.

"Really? So, I didn't mess our first time up?" he asks innocently genuinely concerned that their botched first time would have lasting effects.

"Hell no! And that road head... Good God, I gotta know who you practiced with before I leave him for dead in an ally."

Edd giggles at his boyfriend before kissing him again. "It was Nathan" he jokes "He insisted upon it!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Kevin ran both hands down Edd's sides before stopping at his rump. Grabbing both cheeks and pulling him closer with a smirk, Kevin crashed their lips together with a moan.

Edd kisses him back and grinds a little "Is this your way of telling me that you're ready for round two?"

"And round three and four and five etc, etc, etc" Kevin grins before nipping under Edd's jaw. Kevin lifted Edd up just enough to get his cock freed and press it against Edd's backside.

"Mmm, think you can make it to round five, big boy?" Edd teases Kevin with a little wiggle and eases down on his cock just enough to get the tip in. "I think I can put you to sleep before then..."

"Give it your best shot, bet I can outlast you" Kevin chuckles before guiding Edd's hips down slowly, watching the display of emotions cross his face. Once he was fully sheathed inside, he picked Edd up to flip their positions.

Edd moans as he grinds on Kevin's cock. "I haven't gone hoarse yet. I'm sure my voice and I can outlast you" he challenges.

Kevin gives a few thrusts before setting a slow pace "Maybe I wanna take my time with you, ever think about that? Maybe I wanna make sure that you can't walk for the next few days?"

"And how, pray tell, do you plan on doing that?" Edd rocks in time with Kevin's thrusts then begins to kiss down his jaw. "Won't our parents notice?"

"Probably" Kevin grins, delivering series of hard thrusts, picking up the pace.

"Ah!~ K-kevin!" Edd yelps. "M-more!" he whimpers, his fingers scratch down Kevin's chest then digs them into his arms.

Kevin moans Edd's name against a pale neck as he runs his hands down Edd's sides and resting on his hips. "Fuck, you feel amazing..." Kevin panted as he leaned down to kiss and bite Edd's bottom lip.

Edd growls and pushes Kevin back just enough to get adequate leverage to reverse their position again. He leans back and holds onto Kevin's wrists as he begins to ride him like a thoroughbred. "No, you feel amazing...!" he pants as he moves his hips as fast as he possibly can. Kevin's eyes widen and he used his hands to help steady Edd. He moaned and thrusted up to meet Edd's own bounces on his cock.

Edd growls seductively as throws himself against Kevin and forces their lips into a desperate kiss. "I need you...behind me..." he whispers before biting Kevin's ear with a moan. Kevin breaks the kiss and pulls out, flipping Edd over and grabbing his hips, before thrusting in again with a moan. Picking up to a quick pace again, Kevin lovingly places kisses between his shoulders and up his neck to bite down.

Edd shudders as he struggles to keep up with his boyfriend. "H-harder..." he begs "P-please, harder!"

Kevin relinquishes his grip on Edd's hips to grab the side of the tub. Gaining a new leverage, he was able to move his hips with ease and bring Edd the stimulation that he was needing. Kevin moaned again as the heat in his belly coiled tighter and tighter. "Kevin, I'm close..." Edd whimpers, feeling his legs nearly give out from pure pleasure. He reaches down and begins to stroke himself as Kevin slams into him and attacks his prostate.

Kevin just groaned as he concentrated on bringing Edd to his release before his own. He continued to pound the genius in the side of the hot tub relentlessly as he felt his own orgasm approach him swiftly. He felt Edd clench down on him and couldn't hold it. "Edd...fuck!" he slammed himself inside and stilled and he rode out their orgasms.

Edd's body convulses lightly as he releases himself onto the wall of the tub. A few blissful moments pass before he regains his senses. "Kevin..." he whispers softly "I love you."

Kevin leaned his forehead against the back of Edd's shoulder. "I love you too" he panted before pulling out and moving to sit by a jet in the now warm water.

Edd moves over to capture Kevin in a series of quick kisses before climbing out of the tub. "I'll go dry off" he says as he casts an impish grin towards the jock. "And as you can see, I still have my voice" a giggle and a sashay of the ass later, Edd is wrapping himself in a towel and waiting for his boyfriend to recuperate so that he can surprise him with more tricks.

Kevin set the tub to drain as he stood up and grabbed a towel, drying off. He was keeping an eye on his little boyfriend since he has proven himself to be kinkier than anyone gave him credit for. "What do you have going through your mind, Edd?"

"What ever do you mean, Love? I was merely pointing out the fact that you'd promised me a missing voice but I'm still able to talk." Edd peeks his head out of the bathroom with a grin. His finger gives a "come hither" motion as his grin widens.

"I also remember I said 'after tonight', meaning tomorrow. The night is still young..." Kevin saunters up beside Edd and leaned down to kiss him.

Edd screams out in pleasure as Kevin explodes inside of him for the third time. He lets go of the shower rod and falls into his lover's arms. "Again?" he pants.

"Ah~ Kevin! Right there!" The small raven cries out before cumming on Kevin's stomach. "Oh god~" he moans, looking down at his boyfriend's cum-stained abdomen from his position against the wall.

Kevin woke up the next morning with Edd curled up next to him like every morning but they weren't in one of their bedrooms. Last night comes back to him full blast and he remembers everything... every position, thrust, cry, moan, and orgasm. His back was sore as was his hips and this throat felt tight. He pulled Edd closer and kissed his forehead, whispering out a quick 'I love you.'

Edd stirs a bit then opens his eyes. "Good morning" he croaks. His hands clamp over his mouth and he looks up at Kevin in astonishment.

"Voice okay, babe?" Kevin smirked.

Edd whines a little then gives Kevin a pout. "'S not funny Kevin!" he cracks.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. That was amazing though. Where did you learn all that though?"

Edd puts his finger up to his lips with a smirk "I'm not telling."

"I just hope we didn't keep our neighbors up..." Kevin mused comically.

"I didn't think of that...should we go apologize to the people on the floor?" he asks, clearly concerned about possibly depriving anyone of sleep.

"Nah, they should be thanking us! Hopefully they took some pointers!"

"Oh dear..." Edd groans. "That's so embarrassing..."

"Don't be embarrassed, babe. I'm sure there wasn't anyone around us. I haven't heard anyone since we got here. And even if there were people up here with us, we didn't get called on so it's whatever."

Edd groans again then sighs in defeat "Should we go home?"

"If you want to. Check out isn't until 11 and it's only 9... we could take a soak in the hot tub and get freshened up then go home?"

Edd, being the ever-clean neat freak, shifts uncomfortably. "Is there a way to... sanitize it first?"

"Or would you feel better showering? I may be willing to let you go in alone but that would be under protest, mind you..."

"Are you suggesting another round before we leave?" Edd croaks innocently.

"God, I don't think I have it in me as much as I wouldn't mind taking you in the shower again."

Edd gives a slightly relieved sigh "I don't think I could handle any more for a while myself." He moves to get up but the moment he stands, he collapses onto the floor.

Kevin quickly gets up and gathers Edd in his arms "Gotta be careful babe. Let me help you."

Edd allows Kevin to lift him up. "We can't go home Kevin, they'll know..." he whimpers.

"They're gonna know regardless..." Kevin retorts as they make their way to the expansive shower.

Edd groans and buries his face in Kevin's neck "They'll never look at me the same again..."

"My parents won't care and I'm pretty sure yours won't either. They didn't wanna hear us so they got us this room. Why else would they?"

"Maybe to relax. Or to get us out of the house so they could have relations. I don't know..." Edd whines as he eases himself out of Kevin's arms. "I'm really sore..."

"I'm sorry, babe. Hop in there and take a shower. I'll get in after you and then we can go home for me to pamper you" Kevin gave him a sweet kiss.

Edd nods and takes a quick shower. He emerges a few minutes later and collapses onto the bed. "Sleepy..." he mumbles. Kevin just grinned and went to shower. If Edd wanted to sleep then he would let him sleep. He took a much longer than needed shower, letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. Once Kevin felt he could move without wrenching his back, he went back to the bedroom and saw Edd passed out. Kevin wraps his arms around him and holds him close.

Edd opens his eyes and looks up at Kevin. "You smell nice" he sighs, smiling as he hugs his boyfriend back. "Can we sleep in a little?"

"Yeah, I called in for a late checkout when you where in the shower. We have until 5... let me set my alarm and text my mother to let her know." Kevin kissed Edd's forehead and grabbed his phone. His mother just sent back a couple emoji's, making Kevin roll his eyes with a smile. "Go back to sleep, babe."

Edd doesn't hesitate for a moment. His blue eyes close and he snuggles into the heat of his boyfriend's body. "I love you, Kevin."


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin was pulled from his slumber by a cellphone going off. He nudges Edd's shoulder to gently wake him to stop the annoying noise.

Edd sighs and reaches over. The call was from Eddy. He grumbles an "I'll call you later" then hangs up before his friend can speak. He places the phone behind him before curling back into his lover's arms. Kevin pulled Edd closer to his chest but before they could get back to sleep, the phone rang again. "I'm going to kill whoever that is. It better not be Eddy..."

Edd flips his phone to vibrate and hits the volume button to silence it. "There, all taken care of" he says with a hint of annoyance at the call.

"You know if it is Eddy, he's going to bitch that you didn't answer..."

Edd gives a heavy sigh then flips over and calls Eddy back. "How may I assist you, sir? Are you dying?"

"You promised that you would be over here by noon today. Ed and I had plans with you! Where are you?" Eddy whined. Kevin rolled over on top of Edd and proceeded to kiss and suck down his neck. Edd runs his fingers through Kevin's hair and sighs into his phone. "I know I did but ah~ c-can we postpone it for a little while? I'm a bit busy this morning."

"I see, I'll just tell Ed that Kevin is more important than us. *click*"

"Ugh!" Edd groans, completely losing the chub forming below his waist.

"I normally don't get the reaction from people when I kiss them. That's new" Kevin chuckles before continuing to nip and kiss.

"It's not you, Eddy is... being Eddy..." Edd sighs. He lifts Kevin's head up and places a soft kiss on his lips. "I apologize for that, my love."

"You have to go?" Kevin asks with and knowing sigh.

Edd stays quiet for a moment then kisses Kevin again "Why would I have to go?"

"I don't wanna come between you and him... I also don't wanna hear Eddy bitch..."

Edd thinks hard for a moment then squeezes Kevin tight. "I want to stay with you but I don't want him to hate me again... what should I do, Kevin?"

"You need to do what you feel is right. I'm not going anywhere and our relationship isn't new. So maybe you should go hang out with your friends, as much as I hate to admit it" Kevin sighed.

"Alright, I guess I'll go get dressed" Edd says with a frown.

"Don't be like that. I thought you wanted to be friends with him...?"

"I do but I also want to make love to you" Edd pouts.

"We have a long time to make love to each other, remember that?" Kevin leaned over and kissed him. "Go have a good time with your friends and when you get back, we'll cuddle on the couch and Netflix all night."

Edd sighs but reluctantly gets up and puts some clothes on. "You stay here and rest. I'll call Mother to come pick me up."

"I can drop you off at Eddy's house. I'm gonna go and see if me and Nat can score some practice time with Thomas on the range. Just text me when you're done" Kevin stretched.

Thirty minutes later, they're in the truck and pulling up to Eddy's house. "Thank you, Kevin. I'm really sorry about all of this, I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home!" he says with a kiss to Kevin's cheek.

"As long as he doesn't take you from me all the time, I'm okay with it. I look forward to your 'make up' session" Kevin replied with a grin. Watching Edd enter Eddy's house, he caught the bad look the short asshole sent Kevin's way but he ignored it... for Edd's sake. Making a mental note of it, he pulled out and left to his mother's home to wait for his friend.

Nat jumps out of the bushes to surprise Kevin as he parks the car. "Welcome home lover boy!" he smirks.

Kevin jumps back but puts Nat in a headlock. "Why do you insist on making my head hurt, huh?" he grits through his teeth.

"Because I like the way your face gets all red!" Nat giggles as he slips through Kevin's grip. "What's up for today, Cap?" he grins.

"Fighting practice at Thomas'... c'mon!" Kevin dragged Nat behind him.

Eddy stepped aside to let Edd in and shoot Kevin a bad look "Hey Double D! Wasn't expecting you..."

Edd rolls his eyes and steps away from the door. "I don't have to be here, Eddy. I'd appreciate it if you could at least greet me properly."

"Properly? I said 'hey'... what's wrong with that?" Eddy asked as he shut his door. "We're in the bedroom, by the way."

Edd quietly follows Eddy up the stairs and into his room. "Salutations Ed!" he cheerfully calls to his dunderheaded friend.

"Hi Double D!" Ed scooped Edd up in a big hug and swung him around like a rag doll.

"Ed! You're gonna kill him! Don't damage his brain!" Eddy scolded.

Edd sighs as he's put back onto the floor. "Right, because my brain is the only thing that is important. Not my well-being or anything" he mutters.

"Why are you so hostile to me, D? I'm on your side, we're supposed to be friends here..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night and I was looking forward to sleeping in a little today."

"I'm sorry that we wanted to spend some time with you. I kinda wanted to make up for all the shit I've done recently... "

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little cranky and hangry. What did you two have planned for today?"

"Our normal thing... video games, movies, and pizza. I just wanna spend some time with ya" Eddy pouted. "But chick watching is probably not your 'thing' anymore, is it?"

Edd sighs and tries his damnedest not to say what he truly wants to say. "Games and movies sound like fun. Let's get to it, shall we?"

"Yay! We are three once again!" Ed cheered starting the movie up and sitting between Edd and Eddy. They enjoyed the movie but while on a pee break, Eddy starts to pester Edd again. "So, you gonna gush about your boy? Or does he not want you to tell me?"

Not rising to the bait, Edd ignores Eddy's comment and gets up to place another movie in. "Double D? Hello?! I'm talkin' to ya here...!" Eddy calls out.

"I came here to have a good time with you both today, not for you to constantly attack my relationship. I'll take my leave if you feel like the day should be spent belittling my sexuality."

"I'm just worried for you, Double D! Why can't I be cautious for you?" Eddy asked exasperated.

"There's nothing to worry about, we're in love with each other. Plain and simple! Can't you be happy for me?"

"I would if I trusted him!" Eddy eyes catch a dark mark on Edd's neck. "And what about those marks? You like being hurt now?" he asks, mistaking the dark bruises on Edd's neck for finger marks.

Edd quickly covers his neck with his collar and blushes. "He's not hurting me Eddy. As a matter of fact, he makes me feel amazing, better than I've ever felt. He's helped me with my parents and with my self-esteem. Don't you see how happy I am with him?"

"Yes, but it makes me nervous for you because of the past we've had with him! He used to beat us all the time and belittle us!"

"And when was the last time he hit any of us? It's been years, Eddy. Let it go! He's apologized for what he did back then. Has he not?"

"To you! Even Ed likes him now!" Eddy pouted.

"Butter toast Eddy!" Ed cried out from behind Edd, scaring him.

"Go get your own, ya lug!" Eddy commanded watching Ed whine but go into the kitchen. "Look, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. I think he is using you, as soon as we graduate, he'll leave you. He's bad news, Edd, and I don't want to see you get hurt because of him!"

"Let me be happy even if it's only for a short time. Let me learn from my mistakes" Edd says softly. Ed returns a moment later and Edd puts on a fake smile then turns his attention to his tall friend. "Are you ready for the next movie, Ed?"

"C'min right up, Double D!" Ed cheers happily while putting the next movie in. Eddy texts Edd: 'If u can prove it 2 me then I'll let u b.' He then texts Jameson: 'Yo, 1st pmt comin 2 u tmrw. I want kevins head on a stake!'

The text he got in return sent a shiver down his spine but he grinned. 'Now, now Eddy. That will cost you extra. An additional $500 will hospitalize him.'

Edd rolls his eyes at Eddy's text and shoots back a quick 'Fine' before settling back and watching the movie. Once it ends, Edd stands up and stretches. "Well that was a rather interesting pick, Ed!"

"Yeah! What are we watching next?" he asked excitedly.

"I need to use my brain, Ed. Let's play something... COD or Battlefield?" Eddy asked, switching the discs around.

Edd sits back down and sends Kevin a quick text. 'Looks like I'll be staying later than I thought.' "Alright. Who's going first?" he asks with a fake smile.

Kevin received the text and sighed. After they got done practicing, Nat hurried home to go on a date with Rave so Kevin was alone at his house with Zoie and Shira. 'Alright babe. I'm at my house with the dogs, eating junk food. Shira loves Cheetos! 😁' he texts back with a small laugh, knowing Edd hates it when he gives the dogs junk food.

'Uh! Kevin Anthony Barr! You'd better get that trash away from my dog!' Edd texted back. 'I swear if I find a single crumb on that baby's face, I'll deny you anything for a whole month!'

'Can I give her the crusts of my pop tarts? They're strawberry 🍓 '

'Kevin 😡'

'Relax, babe 😂' and he sends a picture of both dogs chewing happily on bones. 'Let me know if you'll be back for dinner. Love you' Meanwhile, Eddy notices Edd's attention drawn to his phone with a small smile. Grabbing a controller, he tosses it into Edd's lap. "You're up, D!"

Edd drops his phone and grabs the controller. "Ok. Just a few rounds then I have to go."

"Awe Double D! We will miss you! Right Eddy?" Ed pouts. "Yeah, whatever..." Eddy grunts.

"I'll hang out with you both this weekend. I need to go home after this and study."

Eddy scoffs quietly but keeps all thoughts to himself. Soon it was time for Edd to leave and as he was putting on his shoes, Eddy approached him again. "So, are you going to be hanging out with us at school too or no?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Edd asks with a slight frown.

"You didn't seem to want to earlier... just clarifying" Eddy shrugged.

"If you want, I could just pretend that I don't know you. Is that what you want Eddy?"

"No… Look, do you have to go back? I can order more food for dinner and we can hang out some more..." Eddy tried. "Don't leave us, Double D!" Ed hugged Edd with a cry.

Edd sighs and pulls out his phone. "Fine. I'll let Kevin know that I can't make it to our study session tonight." He typed a short message and sent it then sits back down on the couch. 'I'm being held hostage. I won't be home for dinner. I'm sorry Love 😕'

Kevin sighs 'Its okay. We're good. Your parents are out on the town again tonight so they won't be home until super late. C'mon over when you're done if you want 😊' He hated the fact that Edd had to be over with Eddy since he didn't trust him as far as he could throw Big Ed but they were friends before and they'll should continue to be friends. Kevin texted a few of his team mates and got them on xBox Live to pass the time until Edd came back to him.

Eddy sat back and while Edd was in mid round he grinned. His plan was working out and soon he would have his friend back and Kevin would be out of the picture forever.

* * A Few Weeks Pass * *

'Hey I'm staying late again tonight. I love you!' Edd texts to his boyfriend apprehensively. Kevin sighs deeply but lets it go, typing back a quick happy little text before laying back and staring at the ceiling. He was feeling a bit neglected but he didn't know how to tell his boyfriend that without him feeling hurt or obligated to be with him. Edd still came to bed with him every night but he wanted to hang out with him and take him places. Every time Eddy got wind of some plans that Kevin had he would whine and complain until Edd rescheduled with him and Eddy got his way... again! Kevin eventually rolled over and went to sleep, wishing there was an easy solution for once.

A few hours later Edd slipped into bed and cuddled against his boyfriend's back with a happy little sigh. Kevin woke up and turned around, wrapping arms around his smaller frame. "Have a good time?"

"Something like that" Edd sighs, not wanting to tell Kevin how tired he was of Eddy's neediness.

"What's wrong?" Kevin prods, pulling Edd closer and letting him cuddle into his chest.

"Nothing" Edd says with a fake smile.

"I get this feeling that your lying... you can talk to me, ya know."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it, Love" Edd whispers as he brushes Kevin's bangs up and kisses his forehead.

"Alright..." Kevin says, giving up and trying to go to sleep. 'Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll talk to him' Kevin promised himself.

The next morning Edd wakes to find Kevin already up and partially dressed. "Kevin? Oh god! Are we late for school?!"

"No, we still have two hours. I just woke up early. I kind of wanted to talk to you before school…"

"About what?" Edd asks nervously as he sits up in bed, his mind fluttering with all the different possibilities that could come from Kevin's mouth.

Kevin gets behind Edd on the bed, pulling him against his chest and kissing his neck gently. "Eddy... I know you're happy about the renewal of your friendship but I miss you. Every time Eddy catches wind of some plans we have, he whines and complains to you until he gets his way and you have to reschedule me. I don't like it and it's really starting to get to me. I want to take you places but every time I try, it's always me who gets put off. When was the last time we had a study session or a date?"

Edd thinks back for a moment before sighing sadly. "Four, five weeks ago, maybe? I'm sorry Kevin, I won't say anything about our plans anymore. If he doesn't know, he can't interfere, right?" Edd asked with a sad smile.

Kevin tightened his hold slightly and curled into him. "Like I said, I know you've missed him and all. I don't want to 'take you away' from him completely but I've missed you. You can tell him about our plans as long as it's after they happen. Or you tell him and you make sure that he doesn't get his way when he whines." Kevin leans down to nuzzle and kiss him again "I love you."

"I love you too" Edd whispers back softly. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No, I'm not mad. I just wanted to talk to you about it before things got too out of hand and we really ended up fighting."

Edd looks up and kisses Kevin's cheek. "I'm really sorry, Kevin. Let's do something tonight! Just me and you! I won't open my mouth and say a word about, promise!" he says with a gap-toothed smile.

"What ya wanna do? Make out in the movie theater?" Kevin nuzzled and kissed Edd's sweet spot.

Edd moans and squirms in Kevin's arms "Or the bedroom..."

"Or the shower..." Kevin bites down gently.

"Ah~" Edd moans as he scratches down Kevin's arms a bit. "Or the car, the kitchen, the locker rooms, principal's office...I don't care, just take me" he whimpers with a grin.

"We don't have too much time" Kevin moans softly in his ear, biting the lobe. His hands ran down Edd's sides, coming to rest under the PCHS football shirt he liked to wear to bed. "You know how much to love you in my clothes?" Kevin hummed in Edd's ear.

"No, show me how much" Edd grins as he gives a small grind against Kevin's waist. "You'd better hurry though, we still need time for a shower."

"I think I have a solution..." Kevin moves back and gets off the bed. He pulled Edd by the legs to the end of the bed and picked him up, wrapping those legs around his waist. Kevin made a beeline to the bathroom that was right across the hall and quickly shut the door.

Edd giggles and leans down to capture Kevin in a heated kiss. "What are you going to do to me?" he asks biting his bottom lip.

"I'm gonna give you a limp for school" Kevin set Edd on the sink, he pulled back and shed his shirt and pants, baring himself before returning to his squirming little boyfriend. Kevin made quick work of Edd's clothes all the while biting and sucking on his neck.

"Only a limp?" Edd gasps as the soft lips attack his skin. "I was hoping for a wheelchair" his small hands trail up Kevin's arms then scratch down his back.

"I don't want to destroy your hips but I do wanna hear you moan my name to the sky" Kevin moans and grinds against him, quickly undressing him. He leans to the side and turns the water on, making sure the water was warm before lifting Edd in his arms again and stepping in. Pushing Edd against the wall with another moan, Kevin cups his ass and squeezes it.

"I want to wake the entire house up... can you make that happen?" Edd teases as he grinds his hardened cock against Kevin's stomach.

"I can give it my best shot" Kevin felt the water hit his back and roll down his chest. Kevin started with a slow prep and moaned as Edd touched him everywhere he could reach.

Edd wiggles and squirms as Kevin's fingers work their magic. "I'm ready" he whispers before tugging at Kevin's earlobe with his teeth. Kevin stroked himself a few times before lining up and pushing in. Once the tip was in, he captured Edd's lips in a hard kiss before thrusting the rest of the way in. His eyes closed as he stilled, enjoying the tightness and heat coming from the raven-haired teen in his arms. Edd gives a small whimper as he tries to adjust to the hard cock filling him up. Once he's adjusted he moves his hips to give his lover the go-ahead.

Kevin pushes Edd further into the wall as he picks up a steady pace. Kissing him again and biting his lip, Kevin warns "Keep your voice down, you're going to alert your parents or get the dogs barking, thinking I'm killin' ya." Kevin leans down and bites hard onto the junction between his neck and shoulder, leaving a dark bruise.

"I'll try" Edd quietly moans as he rocks his hips in time with Kevin's thrusts. A small moan escapes his lips as the mix of pain and pleasure cascades over him in conjunction with the warm water. Kevin reach down with one hand and gently palmed Edd's cock, stroking it in time with him trusts. He curses as he feels Edd tighten around him and grabs Edd's thighs tighter, pushing them back and farther apart. He loved putting Edd in these weird positions, especially when he could hit the raven's prostate that would have Edd writhing in pleasure.

Edd gasps and releases breathy moans as he feels himself getting closer to his release. "I-I'm close" he manages to whisper before his lips weakly kiss down Kevin's jawline. Kevin bites his bottom lip to stop the shuttering moan that wanted to escape. He made do with a softer moan of Edd's name as he pace became frantic and erratic. Edd tightened his arms around Kevin and clung to his broad shoulders for dear life. A pleasured cry formed in his throat but a bite to Kevin's neck and the sound of running water muffles it. "I-I love you" he whispers before coating both of their stomachs with his warm release. Kevin followed a few thrusts later, moaning Edd's name again and concentrating on keeping his legs under him. He slowly dropped Edd's legs, helping him steady himself but refused to let go.

Edd keeps his face buried in Kevin's neck as he feels his lover's release seep out of him. "You're amazing..." he whispers softly, washing away the evidence.

Kevin chuckled "Gonna give me an enlarged ego, sir!"

"You earned bragging rights this morning, good sir" Edd giggles. "Shall we start getting ready? If we clean up fast enough we can get a nap in before we leave." Kevin turned around and started to soap up and get ready for school. He had practice today and then apparently, they had a date to go on. No one would ruin today, he'd make sure of it.

Once they finish, Edd gives Kevin a quick kiss then leads him back into the bedroom. "Are you going to take a nap with me, Love?"

"I just wanna cuddle with you. We got about an hour before we should even be up." Kevin follows Edd to the bedroom and pulls him into his arms before flopping down on the bed next to him.

Edd snuggles into his boyfriend's chest and yawns. "Can we meet in the middle and cuddle while I sleep?" he asks innocently.

Kevin just smiles and holds Edd close as he drifts off to sleep. Kevin was almost asleep himself before Edd's phone started vibrating. He shrugged and let it go to voicemail; whoever it was, wasn't that important anyway...


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin's alarm woke them up and they got ready for school. Kevin was feeling rather pleased with himself when he would see Edd limp after he pounded the genius into the wall, and this time was no different.

Edd stretches out and gives a big yawn. He reaches over and checks his phone, sighing as he read the needy text from his equally needy friend. 'May I help you good sir?' he texts to Eddy.

'Well, u can start by answering ur phone!'

'I was trying to sleep in a little bit, thank you very much' Edd texts back tersely.

'I'm sry but I need u! My hmwk is due 2day n I dont kno how 2 do it! Plz D?!'

'Why didn't you ask me for help yesterday while I was over there?'

'Cuz I 4got! Plz Edd!? If I fail nemore my parents will kill me! I no u already got this done...'

'Fine. But this is it Eddy. I've got enough stress with my own classes. I can't make myself go gray trying to get you through school too.'

'Thank u! I just need that end ch. review n that stupid project we teamed up on' Eddy texts back, he had to keep Edd away from Kevin as much as possible. He knew he was irritating his friend, but his main concern was keeping him away from Kevin as much as possible. Coming up with the money needed was hard and he almost had enough for them to deal with the red headed jock.

Hearing Edd groan, Kevin turned around with his shirt in his hand. "You okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. We should start heading out. I just remembered that I needed to meet Ed and Eddy before school so that we can talk about this project" Edd says with a forced smile.

"You're still free tonight, right?"

"Of course, Love! I can't wait to have you all to myself again" Edd grins. "Are we walking or driving today?"

"Walking, it's still nice out. My bike should be fixed soon, I hope. Let's get going so you can talk to Ed and Eddy" Kevin grabbed his bag and walked down stairs after Zoie. Looking back, he sees Shira take the first few steps before tumbling down the rest and land at his feet. "Oh Shira! Are you okay?" Kevin lifted her up and placed her on her own feet.

"Kevin, what did you do to my dog?!" Edd calls from the top of the stairs, blue eyes casting a glare at his boyfriend. "She'd better not be hurt!"

"She fell down the stairs! I didn't do anything! I can't help that she is clumsy!"

"You should've helped her down!" Edd retorts. He marches down the stairs and kneel down to check her for injuries before sashaying away.

"Oh yeah, since she is a year and a half old and as graceful as a ballerina..."

"What was that?!" Edd snaps from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing, I just said that it's not my fault that Shira walks like a baby deer on ice."

Edd peeks his head around the corner with a mock frown "If you keep talking about my dog, I'll cancel our date tonight."

"You didn't seem to care when she nearly took the screen door off the hinges! We laughed about that for a week!"

"Well that was different!" Edd says defensively. "No one pushes her down the stairs to let her out of the door."

"I didn't push her down the stairs, babe!" Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist and locked them, holding him tightly with a grin.

Edd cracks a smile and places a kiss on Kevin's cheek "Sure, you didn't. You can prove yourself later tonight."

Kevin grinned and they got ready and left the house. Halfway to school, they meet up with Eddy and Ed. "Hey Double D!" Ed called happily.

"Salutations fellows! Are you two going to join us on the way to school?" Edd asks with a smile. He reaches over and grabs ahold of Kevin's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"We wanted to talk to school with you..." Eddy gritted out, glaring at Kevin who just stared blankly at him. "Just like old times, Double D! Hi Kevin!" Ed said happily.

"Hey, Ed. You ready for practice tonight?"

"Sure am, Cap'n!"

"Good! I'm expecting you to be a solid wall for the other teams..." Ed and Kevin continued to talk football while walking, with Edd chipping in here and there. Eddy was walking behind them, making it appear that he was skulking but in reality, he was running numbers and discreetly texting.

Once they arrive at school, Edd places a quick kiss on Kevin's cheek and hugs him goodbye "Au revoir mon amour."

"Am deja dor de tine. La revedere!" Kevin rattles off quickly, kissing Edd square on the mouth and tossing a wave at Ed but ignoring Eddy. (I already miss you, Goodbye!)

"Well, should we get going so we can get this project over and done with?" Edd readjusting his bag on his shoulder with a sigh.

"We won't be able to get it done this morning. We will have to take some time after school for a few days" Eddy explained. "We can meet at my place tonight guys! It would have to be after practice though. Kevin'll kill me if I miss again..." Ed offered.

"Well let's skip tonight then. There's enough time for us to miss a day and start tomorrow. I have something very important planned with my parents tonight."

"Eddward Vincent, putting off homework?! I heard your parents are home for good now. Does that mean we can't hang out at your place anymore?" Eddy asked.

"You can. Just not tonight. I'll see if Mother will cook us some tacos and we can have a movie night after we finish this project."

"Fine, we can get started without you and you can join in tomorrow or the next day."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan!" Edd grins. A class later, the small raven spies his boyfriend and runs up to kiss him "Hello again, my love!"

"Hey, are you enjoying expanding your knowledge in this wondrous institution of higher education?" Kevin snickered.

"Are you mocking me, good sir?"

"No, I love you. Why would I do that?" Kevin leaned down and kissed him.

"You always mock me!" Edd whines after breaking away. "Meanie…" he says with a pout.

"Awe, that's not fair. I love when you talk all smart to me..." Kevin leans down and whispers in his ear. "The next time we have sex, you should name all the muscles in my abdomen while I'm pounding you into the mattress."

Edd turns bright red and shrinks back. "K-Kevin! We're in public!" he stutters out. "I...For that, I'm not going to give you the dessert mother made us!"

"I'll tell her you did that and I'll get one regardless" Kevin grins widely.

"Fine. I won't... I just won't have type of sexual relations with you for a month!" Edd says firmly.

"Babe... c'mon!" Kevin tried to pacify him but the warning bell rang. "You, sir, are getting a text!" Kevin turned and ran to class with a quick kiss to Edd's cheek.

"I love you too!" Edd calls after him with a grin. His smile falters a bit as he turns and comes face to face with Eddy. "Hello Eddy! What brings you down this side of school?"

"Not wanting to go to class with your meathead of a boyfriend" Eddy groans out.

"Why can't you both get along? He doesn't even talk to you in that class" Edd sighs.

"How do you know you're really gay, D? You never even been with a woman so…?" Eddy questioned.

"True but I've never actually been attracted to a woman either" Edd points out.

"You were just as head over heels with Nazz as we all were. Regardless, I hope you really have something to do with your parents tonight. I would hate to have your boyfriend come between me and Ed and our grades." With that Eddy entered his class, letting the door quickly close as the tardy bell rang.

Edd quickly sends a text to Kevin as he walks to the library. 'What do you want to do tonight? We could always go out to your spot.'

'Thought about that... either way you gotta get ready to ride. Dust your helmet off, babe!'

Edd giggles at the text then shoots one right back. 'I hope the motorcycle isn't the only thing I get to ride tonight😉'

'Thank you for giving me a wonderful mental imaging in Math... working on not popping a boner right now.' Kevin sits back in his seat, trying to adjust himself but not use his hands and pay attention to the dull teacher's lecture.

Edd's smile widens as a mischievous thought pops into his head. 'This morning was amazing btw. I expect a few more rounds from you tonight. Ps: I loved that new position earlier 😏'

'Damn, you're gonna make me start to chafe! But I love it... you owe me special tutoring sessions for not paying attention in class tonight, sir!' Kevin texted back quickly, trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying but failing miserably.

'I always found the way that human muscles contract during orgasm to be quit fascinating😉'

'I dropped my phone loudly on the desk... very nice. You're gonna get it when I get out of practice! 😈'

'Get your phone? Does it have a nice picture of your 🍆 on it?' Edd grinned, normally he would never engage in this kind of mischief but Kevin brought out different sides of him that he never knew existed. As long as Kevin was the only one to see this side of him, Edd would continue to tease his boyfriend.

Kevin grins before sending a picture of his hard cock that he had sent to Edd a few months ago. 'Like this one? You owe me a blowjob before practice...' Kevin pockets his phone, trying again to concentrate on his teacher's words. His mind kept wandering to his kinky boyfriend... he was going to enjoy the little minx as much as possible tonight. God knows when Eddy will snatch him away from him again. Kevin's good mood was temporarily soured by the thought of the short asshole.

Edd giggles and sends a text to Nat. 'Do you have any more of that throat numbing spray you were talking about?'

'😁 Of course! Rave always needs a release before auditions or practice! You need it?' Nat quickly texts back, clearly not paying attention in his Econ class.

"Yes please! I want to do something nice for Kevin before you guys start practice."

'I'll toss it to ya at lunch!' Nat replies quickly. Edd's toothy grin lights the whole room up as he clutches his books to his chest and heads towards his next class. Kevin reaches his locker, shifting uncomfortably and brooding. Edd spies his boyfriend and runs up to him "You look a bit...flustered…" he whispers in his ear.

"And I'd fuck you right here in this hallway if we were alone" Kevin groaned as he got some supplies out of his locker. The locker next to him opened and he greeted without looking. "Hey Josh, you ask Nazz out yet?"

"N-no..." the brunette football played stuttered.

"You should, Edd's told me that she has been watching you play for weeks."

"Really?!"

"I'm sure if you ask her out this week, there's a 99.998 percent chance that she'll say yes!" Edd grins, putting in his two cents to get the tall athlete to ask out the blonde cheer captain.

"That 8 cracks me up..." Kevin muses from digging in his backpack. Just then Nazz walked up and stood next to Kevin but flirting with Josh. Kevin pushed the two together and pulled Edd to class. "C'mon babe. They have talking to do. Let me walk you to class."

Right as they get to class, Jameson and Jonathan see then approach and call Kevin's attention to them. "What?" he grumbled.

"Oh nothing. Just wanna know how hard of a right hook you can throw" Jonathan jeered.

"Hard enough to knock the fuckin' taste out your mouth. Keep on talkin'!" the redhead sassed back.

"Kevin, just ignore them. They want to get you in trouble" Edd whispers as he pulls him along.

"C'mon then if you think you're so tough, Big Red! Unless you wanna have your bitch control your life forever?" Jonathan jeered back, stepping up to Kevin and staring at him, eye to eye. "Touch me, I fucking want you to. Touch. Me. I'll leave you bleeding in the hallway" Kevin pulled Edd behind him and squared up with the slightly taller teen, the smell of cigarettes reeked off of Jonathan's breath.

"Kevin, stop it! Don't stoop to their level!" Edd commands before trying his damnedest to tug Kevin back down the hall.

"Making big threats there, aren't you, little boy?" Jonathan pushed him back a bit. Kevin reacted like the hot head he is known for being, he reared back and rocked Jonathan straight in the jaw. His head snapped to the side as pain blossomed in his face and he cupped a hand over it for a second. "You do have a good uppercut... I guess being with that weak little shit hasn't affected you like I thought."

"KEVIN I SAID STOP!" Edd yells before grabbing ahold of Kevin's arm and pulling him back with all of his strength.

Jameson stepped between to two males, facing Kevin. "Now, now gentlemen, let's all try to get along. There's no need for posturing here, the school is well big enough for all of us, is it not?" Kevin allowed himself to be pulled back by Edd, never breaking eye contact with Jonathan until Edd turns a corner.

Edd drags Kevin into a secluded hallway. Once he is sure that they were alone, he turns to his boyfriend with a look of pure anger on his face. "What the hell was that, Kevin?!"

"Jonathan was in my face! I'm not gonna let him sit there and disrespect me like that!"

"I know he started it but you shouldn't have hit him like that! What if he reports you to the principle? You could get benched and lose all of your scholarships!"

"Well..." Kevin had no come back, he knew Edd was right. He was just so stressed right now. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"It's okay, Love. Just try to calm down, alright?" Edd says gently as he takes a step towards his boyfriend and places a kiss on his lips.

Kevin calmed a bit and wrapped his arms around Edd's waist, pulling him in for a deeper kiss. The warning bell broke their kiss apart, Kevin groaned. "I'm going to dismantle that bell one day..."

"Oh, hush and get to class." Edd gently chides. "If you misbehave again, you won't be getting your date tonight."

"Don't do that to me" Kevin laughs "See ya at lunch!" and he takes off down the hallway.

The rest of the day passes smoothly. Nat had tossed Edd the spray just before lunch ended and embarrassed the poor boy by yelling out the instructions in front of a crowd of people. Now Edd was standing in front of Kevin's locker, patiently waiting for him to join him.

"Christ, Ms. Murdock doesn't shut the hell up! Sorry Edd!" Kevin runs up throws his locker open, grabbing his duffle and handing Edd his backpack. "Ready?"

"Will you have time to..." Edd trails, looking away from his boyfriend with a blush.

"Huh? Time for what?"

"N-nothing..." Edd says softly as he slyly slips the spray into his own bag.

You okay? You need something?" Kevin asked worriedly.

"No, don't worry about it" Edd looked up and gave him a soft smile before holding his hand.

"Okay..." Kevin squeezed his hand "You gave my blue balls in Math, by the way."

"I know. That was my intention" he whispered.

"What's wrong? You've gone all shy...?"

"Nothing... just...just don't worry about it okay? You need to focus on preparing for practice" Edd blushed.

"How can I when my good luck charm is acting weird?"

"Why do you think I'm acting weird?" Edd squeezed the bag under his arm and felt around for the spray.

"Because you're normally cheerier at the end of the day, especially when it's training day and you know I'll be shirtless all practice."

"Well...maybe I'm just a bit tired from today's ev-AHH!" Edd tripped over a book laying haphazardly in the middle of the floor. His bag flew out from under his arms and the contents splayed across the linoleum. He scrambled to pick the spray up but the spray bottle had fallen right at Kevin's feet.

"What's this?" he bends down to pick it up. "Throat numbing spray? I think I can deep throat you fairly well but we can try it..."

"It's not for you…" Edd whispered as he looked away.

Kevin gave a confused look "It's for you? You don't need to do that, babe... I know this stuff tastes like shit..."

"But I want to. I want to do it for you" Edd blushed.

"It's up to you, ya know I'll never say no!" Kevin grinned and his cock twitched in his jeans.

"Do you have time for a quick one?"

"Of course I do! I'll miss all of practice for that!"

"No, just a very quick one. I don't want you to get into any more trouble" Edd said as he pulled Kevin into an empty bathroom. Once the door was shut, Kevin locked it and leaned down to kiss Edd once before leaning back against the door. He was already at half mass and Edd knew all the right things to do and say to get him to cum quickly. Edd quickly dropped to his knees and unzipped Kevin's pants. He gave his throat a liberal coating of the spray then looked up at his boyfriend. "Ready?"

Kevin's only response was a quick "uh huh" and Edd's lips were wrapped around him. He watched as his shy, little dork took more and more into his mouth with each bob of his head. Edd flicked his eyes up and stared into his lover's emerald orbs. He easily took Kevin's entire length into his mouth and gave a hard suck as he moaned around it.

"Oh-h fuck..." Kevin leaned his head back against the door and closed his eyes. His hips moved on their own and thrusts his cock further down Edd's tight throat. He reached a hand up and ran it through the dark hair, pulling gently. Edd moaned again and sucked harder. He eased himself down onto the cock until his lips hit the base, never breaking eye contact with his lover.

Kevin pulled his shirt up and over his head, hat falling off in the process. He moaned and cursed again at a particularly hard suck and he snapped. Kevin hefted Edd up from under his arms, pinning him against the wall and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Edd gasped at the sudden show of strength. His legs instinctively wrapped around the jock's waist as he deepened the kiss. A playful smirk danced across his face as he felt his pants being pulled down. "I... have lubricant..." he panted before pointing to his messenger bag.

Kevin moaned before dropping Edd's legs to the ground and leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "To the sink, bend over..." And Kevin thanked his lucky stars that no one really used that bathroom at this time of the day.

Kevin eventually made it to practice, albeit late, which he was made to run drills with the rest of the team. Nazz found Edd and sat with him on the bench. Near the end of practice, she spotted a deep hickey on the nerd's neck, she handed him some concealer. "This should help with the marks... it does with mine."

"Is it really obvious?" Edd asked, hand instantly moving to cover it as they waited.

"A deep purple mark on some pale alabaster skin? No, not at all" Nazz giggled and she waved at her official date for the upcoming dance.

"Salutations Josh!" Edd grinned. "You're looking a bit red this afternoon" he teased as the athlete jogged up beside the blonde. Suddenly his vision is blocked by two very familiar hands "I wonder who this could be?" the raven reached up and moved the hands enough for him to turn and lock eyes with his boyfriend. "Hello handsome."

"Hey babe" Kevin grazed their lips together "Ready to go?" Before Edd could answer, Edd's phone started going off.

Edd looked down at his phone then sighed. "Yes Eddy?" he reached over and grabbed ahold of Kevin's hand and gave it a light squeeze as he waited for his friend to speak.

"We need ya, D... are you sure you can't spare any time tonight? Ed doesn't want to lose his place in the football team but he is failing two classes hard."

"This is really important, Eddy. Are you sure it can't wait until tomorrow?" Edd asked looking nervously at Kevin.

"Kevin will be mad if Ed is kicked off the team, ask him yourself" Eddy challenged. "Double D..." Ed started before Eddy cut him off. "See, Edd? He needs ya. We both do..."

Edd muted his end of the call and turned to Kevin. "I love you" he said innocently.

"What do you need?" Kevin sighed.

Edd looked away and shrunk back a little "To postpone our date" he whispered.

"What?! Why?"

Edd flinched at the words but held his ground "B-because they need me to work on the project."

Nazz and Josh turned quiet but kept their eyes on Kevin, but his face was a blank. He sighed "It's fine, your grades are important. We'll postpone for another time."

"I love you, Kevin" Edd said again hesitantly.

"I love you, too... Very much" Kevin kissed him. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll give our reservations to Nazz and Josh and I'll just go home. It's no big deal."

Edd sighed and hugged Kevin tight before looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll make this up to you" he said before turning and heading to the library.

Kevin watched him leave before turning to Nazz and Josh. "You guys wanna go to Franchesco's tonight? I got reservations at 7."

"Y-yeah man, thanks..." Josh grins. "You alright?"

"Yeah, no problem. Just irritated because I know Eddy is making it seem a lot worse than it is. I'm just waiting it out before Edd snaps and kills him."

"Kevin..." Nazz laughs "Stop it..."

"'Stop it!'" Kevin mimics "Have fun tonight, I'm gonna go binge out with some Netflix and junk food and all four dogs. See ya!" They say their goodbyes and Kevin heads off to home. After getting Shira from Edd's, he takes her over to his home to play with Zoie, Dante, and Natasha.

"Now that my plans for tonight are ruined, I can spend the entire night finishing this project" Edd said as he printed and highlighted multiple articles for their research.

"Double D, I'm sorry..." Ed said sadly, finally away from Eddy.

"It's alright, Ed, it's not your fault" Edd smiled. "Here, help me staple these together. The sooner I can finish this, the sooner I can go save my relationship."

"Don't always trust Eddy, okay?" Ed grinned and grabbed the packets to staple them together.

Meanwhile, Eddy quietly made his way to the back of the library. "Jameson?" he whispered. He heard a small chuckle.

"I really wouldn't think you would've gone through with this. You have the money?"

"I have the $1,000 for Kevin. I'm still working on the other $500" Eddy said, handing the money over. Jameson handles the money with a smirk.

"You want us to take care of Kevin now or wait?"

"Wait until I can get them both at the same time. I'll give Edd a choice and if he chooses Shovelchin, then he'll get it too."

A smirk cracks across the thin lips and showed some white teeth covered with braces "Very well."

"What do you mean 'don't trust him'?" Edd asked curiously. "I know he's been clinging to me lately but I thought it was because he missed hanging out with me."

"Don't worry about it! Ed will take care of everything! Just like in that movie where that me and Eddy saw with the brain eaters!" Ed rattled on and on.

Edd giggled and nodded as his friend raved about one of the countless monster movies he'd seen. His smile faded as the sound of eddy's footsteps sounded behind him. "Back from your bathroom break Eddy?"

"Yeah, we almost done? I'm starving..."

"Go ahead and get some food. Ed and I are staying until they close here then we'll go back to his house to finish up" Edd said as he turned back to the project, he'll be damned if he has to waste any more of his quality time with this project.

"Tryin' to get rid of me?"

"No. You're more than welcome to stay and help out on the project that was so urgent. I was merely suggesting that you go get something to eat since you are hungry."

Eddy sat down at the table and looked on at what Edd and Ed were doing. "Sounds like you don't want me around. If that's the case, then say it."

"I'm not saying that I don't want you around. I'm saying that you should at least pretend like you're interested in the project that you had me cancel my plans for" Edd sassed.

"I've been tryin'..." Eddy pouted "I'm not as smart as you. I can't keep up all the time. Sorry, I'm not as fun as your boyfriend."

"He has nothing to do with this project. You've done nothing but bash him since I walked through the door. Not once have you lifted a finger to help research or type anything. I'm not doing this project by myself, Eddy! Those days are long over! Ed and I will do all of the work if you insist on attacking my boyfriend and running to the restroom every five minutes."

"Fine, fuck you and you!" Eddy retorted, pointing at Edd then Big Ed. "I don't need neither of you! And trust me, you'll regret it!" and he stomped off.

Ed's face fell "I'm sorry, Double D... we can stop if you want and go home."

"What's gotten into him? I thought he said that he wanted to be friends... why does he still hate me?" Edd asked softly.

"Don't worry about him, Double D! He'll come around soon!" Ed was trying so hard to be supportive of both of his friends, it broke his heart to see them so broken. "Can we just call it a night? I'm really tired from practice... we can get together again tomorrow or the next day?"

"Can I tell you something, Ed?" Edd asked quietly.

"Sure!"

"Kevin and I were supposed to go on a date tonight. I haven't spent any time with him lately and I think today was the breaking point. I promised him that I wouldn't choose Eddy over him and I did anyway. I think he really may break up with me now..." Edd said quietly.

"He loves you, right?"

"He says that he still does..."

"Then until he tells you any different, don't borrow trouble Double D!" Ed gasps "What if his brain has been taken over my aliens?!"

Edd giggled as he packed his books away. "No, Ed. His brains weren't eaten, they're still there."

"Well just to be safe, put the aluminum foil hat on your head when you get home! Check his brain!" The two Ed's made their way to the cul-de-sac. Edd said goodbye then turned to head to Kevin's house. Entering his room, he found his boyfriend passed out with all four dogs surrounding him. "I guess there's no room for me" he chuckled before quietly placing a kiss on Kevin's head. He snuck out of the house then went home to sleep in a lonely bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kevin woke up around 2:30am and looked around, not seeing Edd but all four dogs. He checked his phone and saw no texts or calls from Edd, but his Facebook notifications indicated that the Ed's had spent all night together at the library and then hung out afterwards until late. Kevin felt very betrayed and hurt but he tried to push it down and away. Edd had a right to have friends and be out with them, he didn't have to be with Kevin all the time. At the same time, it hurt him that Kevin wasn't even an afterthought. After some tossing and turning, he finally managed to fall back asleep.

Edd woke up with only thirty minutes to spare before first period began. He rushed to take a three second shower and threw some clothes on before dashing out of the door. Wheezing and panting, he entered the doors to his first period class just as the bell rang. Once he caught his breath, he searched for his phone only to realize that he'd left it on his nightstand.

Kevin was steamed, he had tried to call his boyfriend five times this morning and texts galore but nothing. Sitting in his desk, arms crossed with a pissed off expression on his face, everyone but Josh and the rest of the team avoided him. "Dude, what happened last night?!" Josh prodded.

"I fell asleep around 8 and he wasn't home yet. Woke up at 2:30 and saw no Edd, no calls, no texts. Tried to call him this morning, that failed many times and all my texts went unanswered" Kevin snipped out.

"Damn, that's so odd for him, isn't it?"

"Yeah but I'm assuming it has something to do with Eddy. He's a horrible influence on Edd and tries to get him in trouble many times. First, he blows off our date then I don't see him for the rest of the night. I knew he would be a bad influence!" Kevin gritted quietly between his teeth, truthfully he was more pissed and the short Ed than the smart one. Eddy noticed Kevin's bad mood and made a note of it for after class.

As the bell rang, Kevin and Josh walked out gathered their belongings and walked out, meeting up with Nazz in the hallway. She gave Kevin a pitiful look and he glared at her but before he could say anything an annoying voice popped up behind him. "What's with the long face, Kev?" Eddy smirked.

Kevin ignored him and suggested that they walk to their second period. Eddy followed "Are you mad because I get to spend more time with your boyfriend than you do?"

"Eddy, why don't you go to class, dude?" Nazz tried but he ignored her.

"Or are you mad that he thinks that he would rather spend time with his real friends than you?"

This time Josh stepped up. "Hey, back off, alright? Stop c-" Eddy pushed past him to get to Kevin and stand in his way and look him in the eyes.

"Maybe he has finally realized what a mistake getting involved with a useless piece of shit you was...?" Before Eddy know what happened, he was on his back with a swollen jaw and Kevin being held back, promising so much more.

Edd was heading to second period when he was stopped by Nazz. "Dude! You need to get to the nurse's office!" she panted "Kevin hurt his hand…" Edd gave her a worried look then rushed to the office. He found Kevin sitting on a gurney, nursing his hand. "Kevin! What happened?!"

"...hurt my hand..." Kevin muttered.

"How? Is it bad?" Edd asked as he took Kevin's hand into his and examined it.

"It's fine, Edd. I just need to ice it."

"What happened?"

"Eddy popped off at the mouth. Said a bunch of shit that got to me about our relationship. I nailed him in the mouth when he said something about you finding someone better than me since I'm a 'useless piece of shit'" Kevin continued to cradle his hand, refusing to look at Edd in the face.

"Kevin, you know whatever he said was a lie to get you all fired up. Why did you take his bait?" Edd chastised. "This is the second day in a row that you've hit somebody. Do you honestly think there won't be any repercussions for this? You are dangerously close to losing your scholarships! Do you want that?!"

"No but I'm also not going to take people talking bad about me. You know damn well that Jonathan would have thrown the first punch if I hadn't and Eddy was digging! He wanted me to hit him! Nazz and Josh tried to run interference but he blew them off. What else am I supposed to do?"

"You keep walking Kevin! It'd be one thing if he threw the first punch but you did! You're allowing them to ruin your chances of getting into college!"

Kevin sighed "Is this really what we are talking about right now? Seriously? I defended myself again your friend and I tried to talk away but he kept cutting in front of me!"

"It's true, Edd..." Nazz tried to help. "Eddy was really digging in hard on Kev... and all both of them got was two weeks of in school suspension."

"Even if he was instigating things, you still shouldn't have hit him. There are other ways to deal with your problems rather than resorting to violence."

"So, I'm in the wrong? That's what I'm hearing, right?" Kevin quipped.

"You're both wrong! He shouldn't have harassed you and you shouldn't have hit him!" Edd tossed his arms wide, frustrated that he was not being understood.

"Yet you're in the nurse's office yelling at me, not Eddy, and I know for a fact you're not going to go yell at Jonathan. So again, I'm told to be the bigger person and walk away. Wow, thought you would be a bit more concerned about me, Edd."

"I am concerned about you, Kevin! I'm not yelling at Eddy because I couldn't care less about what will happen to his college career! I'm yelling because you are what's important! Not Eddy and not Jonathon!"

"Alright, well I appreciate all the concern, Edd. I'm not ever going to touch anyone again" Kevin concluded with a gruff sigh, sarcasm dripping from his words. He stood up from the gurney and grabbed his bags as he bid goodbye to Nazz and Josh. "Are you going to walk with me to ISS?" he asked Edd from over his shoulder.

Edd cautiously joined Kevin and once they were in the abandoned hallway, Edd tried to reach out. "I didn't mean to upset you Kevin. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. My hand is throbbing" Kevin stopped in the hallway, pulled Edd close and hugging him tight. He inhaled his blueberry scent and a frustrated sigh escaped him. "I don't want to disappoint you but Eddy made me so mad... I couldn't stop myself. I really did try to get away."

"I believe you, Love. I apologize for making you feel like I didn't care. You know that is further from the truth, I love you."

"I know, it's just... you know I have a temper and with everything that has been going on with Eddy, I guess I am high strung. I want you have to friends, but I don't want you to break dates with me for those friends. They wouldn't put you in the position if they were true friends."

"I know. I'm going to have a talk with Eddy later and set everything straight. Just bear with me until we can complete this project. I promise I will give you all of my time then" Edd whispered against Kevin's lips. They break their kiss quickly enough but stopped outside of the ISS room, Kevin pulled Edd into another tight hug.

"I want you for a whole weekend, doing nothing, just chilling in bed. Preferably sans clothes" Kevin grins, squeezing Edd's waist tightly.

"I think I can make that happen." Edd grinned. "Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah, I'll see you after school, meet me here, k?" Kevin leaned in for another quick kiss before heading into the quiet class room. Even though Eddy was in the same classroom, all the students in there had to face the wall in their own cubicle. No talking and no walking around. That gave Kevin plenty of time to get some heavy studying done and get ahead of some of his classes.

Finally, the week was over and Kevin got Edd all to himself again. He had a game today at noon at a rival school 2 hours away that Edd and their parents were supposed to attend to and then the rest of the weekend was theirs. Edd was adamant about it and refused to let anyone get between them again. Kevin immensely enjoyed the tongue lashing that Eddy got after him and Kevin's fight, he had no idea that Edd could curse so much before and it turned Kevin on. That was some of the hottest sex they have had to date, but this weekend may beat it. Kevin had been spying flashes of a Kama Sutra site on Edd's phone before he hid it from the nosy red head. Kevin kissed Edd on the forehead as he left for practice before the game. Edd would be up soon anyway, he felt bad waking him up earlier than needed. He sent Edd a text once he got to the school. 'Hey babe, just got the school with the team. Everyone is real tired but we are ready to kick ass! You can catch a ride with our parents or Nazz since she will be driving up by herself. Don't forget to wear your jersey! See ya soon!'

Edd woke to the buzz of the phone. He read the text and smiled before responding. 'I've got something that'll keep you awake😉' He slinked into the bathroom and took a picture of his bare chest and stomach, Kevin's own sweats hanging dangerously close to slipping off his narrow hips before sending it off to Kevin.

Kevin nearly drops his phone when he gets the text. 'Almost made me drop my damn phone... now I'm horny, thanks.'

'You're horny...and awake! You're welcome😁' Edd texted back before jumping to get into the shower. He finished a few minutes later then went to go find his ride, which Nazz begged him to ride with her so she wouldn't be bored. 'I'm here!' he messaged as they pulled into the school's parking lot. He found their parents and sat around with Nazz until the game started. He spotted Kevin's jersey and yelled his name from the bleachers.

Kevin's ears perked up as Edd's voice calling his name reached him. He turned to look to the noise and grinned. He waved happily and blew a kiss before sliding his helmet on and jogging on the field. The whistle blew and everyone cheered louder and the football was thrown into Kevin's arms and the game started.

Cheers rose up from the Peach Creek fans as the team celebrates their victory on the field. Kevin scanned the bleachers and saw his and Edd's parents, then he saw the black and white stripped beanie running towards him. The sweaty athlete caught the nerdy genius in his arms and spun him around.

"Congratulations Kevin! You were amazing out there!" Edd beamed. "You've definitely earned what you have coming for you this weekend!"

Kevin flushed a deep shade of red "Yes! Are you hungry?"

"I think we all are. Let's get back to Peach Creek so you can shower and get all sweet smelling. This is an occasion for a celebration!" Thomas smiled while clapping Kevin on the back. Nazz offered to drive Kevin, Edd, and Josh back since she had the spare room in her car. They made it back to town and while the sweaty smelling football players showered and got ready. Kathleen made reservations at a favorite steakhouse. Thomas asked if that was alright with her, rubbing her swollen belly she chuckled "We'll be fine. I ate red meat all the time with Kevin and see how he turned out?" Just then, a loud bang was heard upstairs from the bathroom and Kevin's loud curse. Kathleen and Edd just sighed at the accident-prone redhead, Thomas went to check on Kevin, and Miriam and Michael just chuckled.

Kevin eventually came downstairs, red faced and still a little damp, rubbing his head. Edd stifled his laughter and patted the chair next to him. "Come here and let me kiss it better, love" he teased lightly.

"Nazz and Josh should be here soon anyway... then we can go eat! I'm hungry and my head hurts..." he said rubbing the sore spot. Zoie was nosily eating her dinner, snorting while Shira was daintily eating hers. Dante and Natasha were already done and half way asleep. "We have vicious dogs, ya know... terrifying!" he scoffs.

"I don't care what you say. Shira sounds quite terrifying when she's wrestling. She could pass as a killer dog sometimes!" Edd chuckled.

"Yeah... 'killer dog'..." Kevin mused as he watches Natasha go over to Shira and nip her in the butt to play, instead Shira squeaks and hides under Edd's chair. Kevin laughs heartily. "Come on, let go to dinner."

Edd quickly hopped up and pulled Kevin to the door. He gave the dogs a short "goodbye" before dashing to the car. "I'm so hungry! I think I could eat a whole chicken by myself!"

"Josh and I are taking out their biggest cow..." Kevin muses as the large family leaves. Kevin's phone left on his bed started lighting up in the darkened bedroom.

After dinner, they headed back to Kevin's and bid everyone a good night. Kevin made it to his room and found his phone on the bed. "Ah, see? I knew I left it here!" he cheered happily.

"I'm just surprised that Kevin Anthony Barr managed to forget his phone!" Edd joked. "So, we're finally alone for the weekend. Just you, me, and this nice warm bed" he whispered seductively.

Kevin tossed his phone on the bedside table without looking at the notifications and crawled over to Edd on the bed, pushing him back and kissing him. "What ya wanna do with me on this bed?"

"I want to feel every muscle move under your skin whilst I ride you" the proper boy grinned.

All the blood Kevin had, went straight to his cock and he flushed red. "W-Well... yes... I don't know what I'm saying... Get over here and kiss me" Kevin fumbled the words out and pulled Edd to him, kissing him hungrily.

Edd smirked into the kiss as he wrapped his legs around Kevin's waist and ground against him "I see your already excited." Kevin sat back and shed his shirt, tossing it across the room before pulling Edd's off and attacking his neck. "Mark me Kevin, we've got the entire weekend for it to heal..." Edd moaned. He ran his nimble fingers down Kevin's chest and rolled his hips again. Kevin smirked and gave a harder bite as he fumbled with his jeans, pushing them down just enough to free his painfully hard cock.

"How badly do you want me?" Edd asked as he leaned down and nipped small bruises along Kevin's jaw.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and rested it on his swollen cock. "How bad do you think?" he grinned as he stripped Edd from the waist down. Kevin's hands roamed up his sides and down his back to rest on Edd's ass, kneading the flesh and grinding them together.

"Take me now then. I've been waiting for you all day..." Edd moaned. He bent over, pressing more of his ass into Kevin's hand and gave another small moan. "I need you inside of me..."

"Patience... I don't wanna hurt you..." Kevin quickly reaches over and fumbles with the drawer and pull out their lube. He quickly squeezes some on his fingers, slicking them completely and rubbed the against Edd's ass, sliding one then two fingers in.

"Oh god..." Edd gasped as the cold liquid cooled his heated insides. "M-more..." he rolled his hips against Kevin's fingers.

"Lube me up if you want me so bad" Kevin smirked as he added a third finger.

Edd quickly fumbled for the lube and coated Kevin's cock with the cool gel. "Now?" he asked with a pouted lip.

Kevin smirked, withdrew his fingers, lifted him just enough to line himself up and thrust in. "Damn..." Kevin dig his fingernails into the skin of Edd's hips as they started moving, trying to find their sync. Edd placed his hands on Kevin's chest for balance and smirks as they find their rhythm. A moan escapes his plush lips as he takes all of Kevin's cock.

The red head grinned and leaned back on his elbows, lifting his hips to help spur Edd on. "C'mon baby, you're so hot when you ride me" Kevin husked out as he stared up into ice blue eyes. Edd picked up the speed and rolled his head back. He reached down and began stroking himself in time with Kevin's thrusts as his moans grew louder.

Kevin lunged forward and attacked Edd's chest and collar bone, leaving large red hickeys everywhere he could reach. He bit down on each nipple, earning him a cry out each time, his grip tightened on Edd's hips as he let Edd ride them both oblivion. Kevin felt the tightening in his groin, coiling around itself, getting ready to snap. His release crash down on him like the waves, all he could do was hold onto Edd and ride it out.

Edd's spurted out onto Kevin's stomach as he found his release. His hips slowed to a stop and he clutched Kevin's arms as he panted and tried to regain his senses. "Don't tell me you're all tired out now?" Kevin smirked, wrapping his arms around Edd and pulling him close.

"N-no..." Edd panted "I can handle more."

Kevin chuckled "I don't know how much I have left in me. That game drained me but I think I got one more round..." he flipped them over so Edd was on his back and gave a few shallow thrusts. Kevin pile-drove Edd into the mattress before finally collapsing on top of him.

"I...I love you..." the smaller boy panted.

Edd awoke the next morning and stretched before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. Kevin rolled onto his back, bringing Edd with him to lie on his chest. He grabbed his phone and started going through some notifications. He had a bunch of notifications asking about Nat and everyone was calling and texting him. "Babe, your phone on silent?"

Edd gave a tired groan but reached over and grabbed his phone. "Yes. It's been on silent since yesterday" he said through a yawn.

"Check your messages. People have been blowing my phone up, something about Nat..." Kevin was starting to get worried. Nat's phone was off so he called Nazz.

"Kev!" the blond cried into the phone.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kevin asked, getting up and hastily grabbing clothes.

"Nat got hurt... a bunch of guys after the game jumped him and Rave. Nat is unconscious right now..."

"We're on our way!" Kevin jumped out of bed and gathered some clothes together, briefing Edd.

Edd was quickly pulled behind Kevin as they dashed to the motorcycle. "Do they know who did it?" he asked as he threw his helmet on.

"Honestly, I didn't ask. Let's just get to the hospital and see what they say there" Kevin started the bike and tore off down the street, weaving in and out between cars before hitting the open highway. The rain had started but Kevin's main concern was his best friend in the hospital. Eventually, he noticed a car had moved behind him and started to tailgate.

"Careful Kevin!" Edd yelled from behind his helmet. He clutched his boyfriend tighter as he felt the motorcycle speed up. "Slow down! The roads are wet!"

Kevin let off the gas and started the slow down but the car behind them revved their engine. "What the...?" Kevin muttered. The dark car was getting dangerously close to the back tire but Kevin had had enough. "Hold on!" Kevin called out before getting to the shoulder and trying to let the car pass. But his judgement failed him.

Edd squeezed Kevin even tighter. "Watch out!" he screamed before his vision went black for a moment. He opened his eyes and found himself sliding along the wet road. A cry of fear formed in his throat when he realized that he was sliding straight into oncoming traffic.

Kevin tried to recover but the car's license plate clipped the bike's back tire and he lost control. The bike tipped but with the wet roads, Kevin was unable to gain control and they went down. Kevin's only thought was Edd, he reached out and pulled him close as they slid to a stop. Their gear protected them when they slid but it also helped them slide in the water. They slid to a stop right in the middle of the lane but thankfully the other cars stopped and people helped them. Kevin flipped himself around and stood up and immediately checked on Edd. "Edd! You alright?!" Kevin grabbed his helmet to see Edd nod. As Kevin helped him up, another driver checked on them.

"You boys alright?"

"Yeah, I think so!"

"My son is getting your bike... I can't believe that car clipped you guys..."

"Plate?" Kevin panted.

"No plate, but it was a black Charger. Newer too" the man explained.

"Would you mind waiting until our parents get here?"

"Not at all, come on" as the man led them to his truck, Kevin made sure Edd was really okay before calling Thomas and his mother. Edd remained dead silent the entire time they waited. His round face lacked any semblance of color and emotion. Once Thomas and Kathleen arrived, he climbed into their car and waited to be taken to whatever destination they would be dropped off at.

Kevin talked to Thomas and told him what happened. While Kathleen had Edd take off his helmet and jacket. "It's okay, you're fine. This is why you wear all that gear, to protect you. Can you say anything?"

"It was Eddy..." he whispered to the pregnant woman. His eyes were distant and glazed over while he spoke. "It was Eddy" he repeated, voice breaking as he said his friend's name. Tears welled in his but refused to fall.

"The one driving?" Kathleen asked softly. "It's okay, Edd. Why don't you just lie down and I'll take you back home. Kevin can ride his bike to the hospital."

"No... I want to visit our friends" Edd said quietly. He slowly crawled out of the car and made his way towards Kevin.

Kevin was talking with Thomas and the other police officers when he saw Edd approach him. Quickly he wrapped an arm around him "What are you doing, babe? Go back inside the car with my Mom. You're gonna catch your death out here" Kevin pulled his jacket off and put it over Edd's head to keep him dry. Kevin was so angry that the rain was steaming off his arms... at least his helmet was still on so his head was dry.

"I'm fine..." Edd said quietly. His blue eyes stared through Kevin and focused on the two figures standing at the tree line on the other side of the road. A car soon passed between then and the shoulder was again empty, like no one was ever there.

"Edd? What are you looking at?" Kevin didn't see anything in that direction.

"...nothing" Edd whispered. "I want to see Nat and Rave."

"We're still going. I need to ride the bike, you ride with my Mom. Okay?"

"No. I want to be with you."

"Alright, if you are sure. Let's get going then. Go get your gear on" Kevin reluctantly let him go and went back to his bike.

"Are you okay to drive?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's Edd I'm worried about. I'm hoping that he will allow someone to look him over when we get to the hospital."

"We'll follow behind you and get a better idea what happened when we are all dry." Edd returned to Kevin's side but remained completely silent. He climbed onto the motorcycle and rested his head on Kevin's back as they drove off.


	8. Chapter 8

Once they arrived at the hospital, Edd released his boyfriend and slowly walked towards the entrance, trying to remain strong and keep his turbulent thoughts at bay. Once inside, Kevin called Nazz and got the room number. Gently grabbing Edd's hand and pulling him down the hallway to Nat's room, he knocked of the partially open door.

"Nat?"

"Kev!" Nazz pitched herself into Kevin's one armed hug. "Thank God you're finally here... he woke up a few times but he keeps slipping under. His football career is over..."

"What?!" Kevin raced over to his best friend's side. Seeing him all bandaged up made his stomach churn and his eyes burn with unshed tears. "We know who did this?"

"No..." Nazz said quietly.

Edd quietly made his way to Nat's side and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Tears pricked his eyes as he looked his friend over. "And Rave?"

"Across the hall, he was knocked unconscious. Nat took the worse of it... Are you okay, Double D?"

"I'm fine" he said shortly as he stood up and exited the room. He knocked on Rave's door then entered, trying to not let his guilt eat away at him.

"Edd? Thank you for coming... I didn't know if you were getting my messages."

"I didn't see them until this morning. I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" Edd asked gently as he sat in the chair beside his friend's bed.

"Dizzy and I forget things easily but the doctor said it was normal... I think... I hope. An actor who can't remember anything is no good to anyone. Nat is what I am concerned about... he can't play football anymore!"

Kevin walked in and just listened, waiting for Rave to get done talking "Hey Rave, glad you're awake."

"Hey, Kevin... Did Nat wake up for you guys?" Rave asked with slight tears in his eyes.

"He was still asleep when I left the room. Nazz said that he's been in and out though..." Edd said quietly.

"At least you both are still here. You have any idea who attacked you?"

"No... I can't remember anything from yesterday" Edd reached over and held Rave's hand as his bandaged body began to shake from hard sobs.

"It's alright, we'll all get through this together" Kevin sat on Rave's other side.

Soon, Michael came in. "Hello, Boys. Let's give you another look over then, shall we? I know your name is James but you prefer Rave, correct?"

"Yes" Rave looked up at the dark haired man with a slightly nervous look. "You said I will regain my memory, right?"

"Yes, you got hit pretty hard. It just knocked some grey matter loose. Our brains are really resilient and can heal from a lot of trauma, so you should be alright in a few weeks or so."

"O-okay... and Nathan? Has he woken up yet?" Rave asked, completely forgetting he'd just inquired about him.

"I don't think so but my wife if taking care of him. He is in the best of hands, I assure you. He will wake up soon."

"Alright, thank you Doctor..." he trailed. Chestnut eyes looked up at the scrub clad doctor and stared at his face trying to remember his name.

"Just call me Michael..." he looked to Kevin and Edd. "It would be beneficial to him if you guys would quiz him on people's faces. Even Nat's... I'll see you boys later" he snapped the door shut.

"I don't want to inconvenience either of you. You don't have to quiz me. Go get something to eat or something. I'll be alright here" Rave said as soon as Michael left.

"No. I'll stay and quiz you for however long you'd like" Edd smiled.

"Really? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"It's no problem. Here, I'll pull up a few people you should know" Edd started to pull up pictures of people from his FaceBook. "Finally, all those pictures that Nazz posts will come in handy!" His smile dropped as his newsfeed loaded. At the very top was a picture of Eddy smiling with an arm around a sad looking Ed and in the far background was a black challenger with four figures standing around it. He couldn't really make out the figures faces before his attention was drawn back to helping his injured friend.

"What's wrong, babe? Hospital wifi not working?"

"N-no. Nazz's page wouldn't load for a moment. It's up now." Edd lied. He pulled up her page and scrolled through her pictures. "Do you know him?"

"Uhm, it's her significant other... I don't know his name..."

"But you do remember his face correct?" Edd smiled.

"Yes a little, him and Nat are good friends."

"Alright, what about this person?" Edd asked swiping to the next photo.

Rave looked and pondered for a second before a small smile cracked his face. "Nazz!" he answered happily.

"Correct!" Edd giggled. They studied different faces for nearly an hour before Rave gave a tired yawn. "Get some rest. We'll leave you alone for now." Edd said as he closed his phone.

"No, I'm fine, really. Let's keep going" Rave yawned. Edd pushed him back onto his bed then pulled the thin blankets over him.

"Your memory won't return if you don't let your brain rest."

They bid Rave goodbye and checked on Nat's unchanging condition before Kevin took his hand and they started walking. They got to a deserted hallway and Kevin leaned against a wall, pulling Edd into him in a tight hug. "I thought I was gonna lose you today..." he mumbled into Edd's beanie.

"I did too... I love you" Edd whispered.

"I love you, too... are you sure you're okay?"

Edd paused for a moment then nodded. "Are you hungry? Father has a few free meals on his card that we can have."

"Let's go eat some horrible hospital food then!" Kevin laughed cheerfully, trying to bring a smile to Edd's face.

Edd gave a weak chuckle and followed behind. They purchased their food and ate in near silence almost the entire time. "You didn't get hurt from the fall, did you?" Edd finally asked.

"Nah, my shoulder is a little sore from the initial fall but other than that I'm good. You didn't happen to see in that car, did you?"

"...no..." Edd muttered, lying very badly.

"Cuz I believe that lie... come on, Edd, don't lie to me."

"It was somebody we know..." he whispered.

Kevin sits back and sighs, assuming that he already knew the answer. "Eddy?"

"I didn't see him IN the car…" Edd tried to explain.

Kevin sighs, trying to reign in his anger "You need to stay away from him. He is trying to kill us!"

"You don't think I know that now?!" Edd snapped. His red face twisted into a deep-set frown and eyes filled with tears. Kevin sat there, arms crossed and waited. He knew that Edd would need time, patience, and love to get through this and he was going to give it to him in whatever order or quantity needed. It just pissed Kevin off that he would keep important information like that a secret.

Edd sighed in frustration then placed his head on the table. "I'm not hungry" he muttered pushing his plate away.

"I know this is hard for you, and you know I'm here for you. I love you and I wanna help... I just don't really know how to right now."

"You can't help right now" Edd hissed. He stood up and walked out of the cafeteria and into the empty corridor. Kevin sighed and cleaned up their table, walking back to Nat's room where Kathleen was just checking up on him and Rave. She updated him and pat his shoulder, saying she was going to go lie down.

"Where's Double D?" Nazz asked.

"He's uh, he needs some time alone... he'll be back in a bit" Kevin said evasively.

"Well, is he alright? He seemed a little spaced out earlier" Nazz asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we had a big scare on the bike coming up here. We tipped over and slid. We're fine... it's just difficult for him to process. It's scary the first time it happens."

"Woah! I'm glad you dudes are okay! You two aren't fighting over that are you?"

"No, he's not mad at me..."

"Well, that's good. Do you think he'd talk to me about it?"

"Uh, I don't know, Nazz, he is pretty mad about some other stuff that has come up. And before you start to ask me, I think it's his job to tell you what" Kevin said cryptically before leaning back in the chair. He pulled out his phone and thought about texting Edd but he thought against it. 'Let him do him for a little bit. Give him some time to sort it out. He knows where you are if he needs you' he thought to himself.

"Okay...but please tell me if you two need anything. I'm worried about the both of you..."

"Thanks, Nazz. You're a great friend" Kevin smiled, then a thought came to him. 'That's exactly what Edd needs right now.' "Maybe you should go talk to Edd..."

"Yeah?" she perked up. "Yeah, text him and see where he is. Go talk to him, I think he needs a friend, not a boyfriend, right now."

Nazz quickly texted Edd and asked him where he was. She received a response back five minutes later saying that he was sitting in the courtyard. She relayed the message to Kevin then went in search of her friend. "There you are!" She grinned spotting the black and white beanie. "What's up D? Why are you hiding here?"

"I needed some time to think..." the nerd muttered without looking up at his friend.

"That's what Kevin said... he looks worried and so do you. What's on your mind? Maybe I can help you?"

"Did he tell you about what happened?"

"He told me that you guys had an accident on the bike and it crashed with you guys on it. But he did tell me that something else was bothering you but he felt it best for you to tell people when you were ready."

Edd sighed and looked up at the top of the large building. "Yes, we got ran off the road and I'm pretty sure that Eddy had something to do with it."

"You were ran off the road?! Eddy did it?!" Nazz gasped but she quickly recovered. "I'm sorry, Double D. I have noticed Eddy hanging around some of the questionable kids at school but I didn't think anything like this would happen. What about Ed? You still have him...?"

Tears fell from Edd's eyes as his small body began to shake from his sobs. "I saw him... both of them... they were watching us..."

"I'm sure he was just at the wrong place at the very wrong time, Edd. Big Ed cherishes your friendship a lot, especially now with Eddy acting all weird."

Edd shook his head then buried his face in his hands. "If you say so" he muttered. "I thought all of this was over Nazz. I just want everyone to leave us alone..."

"Distancing yourself from toxic people is for the best. If they aren't in your life to better you, then kick them out! That's how I live and I'm sooooo much happier with my life. You have lots of other friends that will have your back, you have a big family now, and you got Kevin, who loves you more than life itself even though he can be kind of stupid sometimes" Nazz giggles. "Mourn the loss of the friendship and let it go. You will feel better once you process the grief. Trust me."

"It's not just that. Even if I let them go, there will still be someone who hates us. First it was Kevin's father, then it was Eddy. Who's to say all of Peach Creek won't turn on us?"

"Because it's logically improbable. C'mon Edd, you know the stats probably better than anyone. Kevin's father has been a homophobe for as long as I can remember and Eddy said that he hates that your dating Kevin, not that your gay. It'll get better, I promise. Where are you putting in applications for college? Is it far away?"

"A little university in Lemon Brook. Kevin has a full ride there" Edd sniffed, drying his tears. It didn't matter to him where he went to college, any of the schools would accept him and give him scholarships on his academics. He was following Kevin, that's all that mattered.

"That is a really good school! Ya know, Kevin would follow you where ever though. Maybe you guys need to get away from here for a while? Go to college a few states away for at least your associates or bachelors. That would work wonders for you guys, personally."

"I suppose... he has his heart set on this school though. And I don't want to move too far away. I'm finally reconnecting with my parents and I don't want to really separate from them. We were apart for years and well... two years with them seems like too short of time."

"Well, just know that if you wanted to leave, Kevin would follow. Are you feeling better?" she asked leaning against his shoulder.

"I am. Should we go back to check on Nat? Maybe he's woken up" Edd said with the slightest of smiles as he wiped a tear away.

"Let's go then. Love you, Double D!" Nazz stands and pulls him into a tight hug. They returned to Nat's room, Rave was sitting next to him, holding his hand. Kevin moved his leg down off the second chair for Edd to take while Nazz just sat in Josh's lap. Eventually, visiting hours were over and Michael had to kick them out. "I will let you guys know if anything changes" he assures them as a nurse leads Rave away to his room. Once they got back home and bid everyone a good night, Kevin turned to Edd with a questioning look. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as this situation will allow" Edd muttered. "I'm just sick of all of this..."

"Me too, I'm trying to not think like that but I think he had something to do with Nat and Rave."

"I think so too..." Edd whispered, head hanging down and eyes glued to the floor. "I feel terrible for them both. Especially Nathan, his whole life is centered around football and Rave."

"Well, he isn't one to stay down, football is just a past time with him. He doesn't need it to get into a good college somewhere. He is taking over his parent's business when he graduates college. At least Rave will gain his memory back."

"I suppose you're right... it still doesn't make me feel any less guilty." He removed his shirt and pants and changed into a spare night clothes he kept in Kevin's room before sliding into the bed. Kevin joined him and soon they were both asleep, three out of four dogs in Kevin's room.

Kevin woke up face to face with Zoie, snoring loudly. "What the...?!" then he caught the smell of bacon and pancakes. Excited that Edd was cooking, he grabbed a shirt and ran up stairs, all three dogs on his tail.

"Good morning Kevin!" Did you sleep well last night?" Kathleen cooed, turning around to smile at her son.

"Ma? Where's Edd?"

"Hm? He left the house a few minutes ago. Is everything alright?"

"No, he's having issues dealing with the realization that Eddy is a fucking asshole. I swear, if I see him, I'm going to kill him."

"We aren't one hundred percent sure it was Eddy. For all we know, Edd could have mistaken that person for him. He had a helmet on, it was raining hard, and he probably only caught a glimpse of a face when you both fell. I know you're upset but neither of you should jump to conclusions just yet."

"Well, that doesn't matter to me. He ruined my bike and hurt Edd more than I ever could have. I promised Edd I wasn't going to fight anymore so Eddy just needs to thank God for that. He needs to leave us alone" Kevin grumbled while sitting at the table. His mother walked over to him with a plate of food in her hands but before she put it down, she reached out and flicked Kevin in the middle of his forehead.

"Stop being stupid." Kathleen scolded. "Now hurry up and eat so you can find your boyfriend."

Kevin sighed but ate his breakfast before getting ready and heading out. He had tried calling and texting Edd but got no response. 'At least tell me where you are so I know you're okay' was the last text he sent before mounting the bike. Kevin knew of a few of his favorite haunts so he decided to get the easy part done first, hopefully Edd would text him before too long.

Kevin was making his way back to his bike from the library when he felt his phone vibrate. "Hey Na-"

Kevin's ear was suddenly blasted with loud background noise and the sound of shuffling "Kevin! I need you to get to the hospital!" Nazz yelled into the speaker. A thud followed by an angry growl filled the should be silence. "Stop! Double D cut it out!" she screamed before the line went dead.

Kevin took off top speed out of the school's parking lot as was at the hospital in ten minutes. He saw a small group of people that he recognized and his stomach dropped. He pulled up and jumps off the bike to glare at the two fighting.

"Kevin break them up! He won't listen to me! Please make him stop!" Nazz cried, trying her best to step in to stop the fight. Edd pushed her away then swung his arm and landed a punch against Eddy's cheek. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed at the smaller teen.

"Double D! Stop it!" Nazz screamed again.

As much as Kevin wanted to let Edd continue to wail on Eddy's face, he knew he had to stop him. He would regret it later. Kevin moved between the brawling boys causing Edd to slam into his chest. The redhead wrapped his arms around him and held him tight "Stop! StopStopStop Stop it!"

Edd looked up at his boyfriend in confusion but quickly focused his attention back on Eddy. "Move, Kevin!"

"No, I'm not going to let you do that. Remember what you told me?! Knock it off!"

Edd relaxed a bit but kept his guard up. "You need to leave, Eddy" he snarled.

"You attacked me first! Then you tell me to leave?! YOU leave!" Eddy chided back. Kevin felt Edd tense up again and try to lunge at Eddy again but Kevin held his ground, his grip unwavering. "Eddy! Just stop! Go home! Please!" Nazz cried.

"It's YOUR fault they're in there! Then you have the nerve to post that picture of Nathan all over social media?! You know good and damn well why I hit you!"

"You can stay off my Facebook page, Bottom Bitch. Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Eddy growled at him. Kevin had to tighten his grip.

Edd bucked in Kevin's arms and tried his hardest to break free of him. "Let me go Kevin!" he growled through gritted teeth.

"I'm not gonna let you get in trouble! Stop and think! Is this what your parents want? Is this what Nat and Rave want you to do?!"

"Have you seen what he did Kevin?! I'm sure Nathan would rather me fight him than to have his comatose body all over the internet!" Edd yelled in a heated rage.

"And if you think for a second that I don't want to beat the shit out of him then you're wrong! Is he worth getting sent to jail for?!"

Edd calmed a little and backed off "You'd better get him far away from me."

"C'mon, let's go see Nat and Rave" Kevin turns him to the front entrance.

Nazz turned to Eddy "You need to get out of here and now, Eddy. No one needs or wants you here. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Oh, I have yet to draw real blood, I promise you" Eddy quipped cryptically before walking off. Nazz looked at his retreating back and Josh pulled up, asking what happened. "C'mon, I'll tell ya while we walk."


	9. Chapter 9

Edd's body relaxed and tears began to stream from his eyes "I'm so sorry, Kevin."

"Shh, it's okay. No one blames you" Kevin pulls him into a tight hug in the abandoned hallway.

"I *hic* s-saw his *hic* post and I couldn't *hic* just let h-him get aw-ay with that!" he hiccupped.

"I'm sure Nat appreciates it, I'm sure Eddy's got another ass kicking when he get outs of here" Kevin smirked.

Edd nodded and nuzzled his face into his lover's shirt. "Thank you for stopping me, I love you."

"And I love you. Now let's go see Nat and Rave, okay?" Kevin pulled him forward into Rave's room.

Meanwhile, Eddy was walking home, holding a bloodied sleeve to his still bleeding nose and texting. 'Nice job wit takin out Goldberg but now they think I did it!'

'I apologize but things happen like this for a reason. You did not specify how things were to happen.'

'Whtvr, man. Just take Kevin out ASAP.'

'Understood.'

"Has he made any improvements?" Edd asked the solemn faced brunette before him.

"Yes, actually. He has squeezed my hand many times when I talk to him. Your father said that was a good sign" Rave gave a small smile.

"That's great! He should be coming to very soon! And what about you? Has your memory improved?"

"Yes, unfortunately it's no use. All I remember is Nat looking behind me and saying my name before I blacked out from something hitting the back of my head."

"It's interesting that they took you out first and not Nat, who is visibly stronger and more of an opponent" Kevin mused out loud but more to himself. He hadn't realized he had vocalized this thought.

Edd reached over and hit Kevin's leg in an attempt to make him be quiet. "Anyway, have you seen him today? Kevin and I are about to go across the hall, if you want to join us."

"Yes, I think I would actually" Kevin helped Rave stand and the three walked over to Nat's room. Rave sat in the chair to Nat's left and Kevin took his right, with Edd perched in his lap. "Hey Nat" Kevin said casually like he normally would.

Rave perked up "I felt his hand twitch, he hears you..."

Kevin's head perks up to look at Nat's face when he notices his light brown eyes staring back. "Yo, dude, I'm not used to seeing your eyes with your contacts."

Nat snickers "Sorry bro, no homo… Well, at least no homo for you."

"NAT!" Rave practically screamed, throwing himself onto his boyfriend's body. "You asshole! Why did you sleep for so long?!"

"Well, good morning Nathan. How are you feeling?" Edd grinned, happy now that both of them seem to be awake.

"Stiff as hell but I'm confused, what am I doing here?"

"You two were attacked after the football game." Edd explained, moving to hit the call button. "Do you remember anything from that night?"

Nat thought hard and concentrated. Hazy images in his head, morphed into fuzzy silhouettes, then some faces looked vaguely familiar. "Someone called my name... then someone showed up behind Rave and hit him in the back of the head. I'm assuming there was a fight and I ended up here but that's all I remember."

"Well, let's call your doctor in and your parents to come back up here. I'm sure they would love to see you awake" Kevin smirked.

Rave sniffed and looked up at Nat. "I thought you'd never wake up..." he whimpered.

"We should give them some time together before everyone arrives" Edd whispered to Kevin.

Kevin slides Edd off his lap and stands up, taking his hand and pulling Edd out the door. "We'll see you guys later" Kevin calls behind him. In the abandoned hallway, Kevin leans against the wall next to Edd and pulls him close. "You better now?"

"No, neither of them know about that FaceBook picture" Edd mumbled.

"Do you really think they would care?"

"You haven't seen it" Edd deadpanned.

Kevin sighs "I probably shouldn't see it. It's probably going to make me hate Eddy more than I already do."

"It's obvious he got a lot of satisfaction from seeing someone suffer. And as if that's not enough, about two hundred other people enjoyed it too!" Edd spat angrily.

"Then we should screen shot it and show it to Thomas so Nat can make a report if he wants to" Kevin offered.

Edd nodded and went to pull up Eddy's page but quickly found that he was blocked. "He's blocked me... I wouldn't be surprised if all of us are blocked."

"What about Ed?" Kevin asked, checking his own Facebook, not surprised to find himself blocked.

"… I haven't talked to him" Edd said quietly.

Kevin froze and looked up. "What happened with you and Ed? Want me to kick him off the team?"

Edd shifted uncomfortably and turned his head "No, he was there with Eddy when we fell. I haven't spoken to him at all since all of this."

"C'mon" Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and pulls him all of the way out of the hospital and to his bike. Pushing Edd's helmet on his head, he made Edd mount the bike before he did. Ignoring Edd's protests, Kevin took to the highway and made his way through some of the surrounding cities.

"Where are we going?" Edd called over Kevin's shoulder.

"Someplace private, where we can be really alone" Kevin called back. He felt arms around his stomach tighten as he turned into the forest preserve and move around the paved paths. Coming to rest at their secret spot, Kevin smirked "How's this? Get ya away for awhile…?"

"Are you sure this is the right time for that?" Edd asked trying to hide his smile.

"The right time to relax and get away? Yes, I think it's the perfect time. The sun is out but not hot, there's a nice breeze... it's perfect" Kevin helped Edd off the bike and walked him to the tree to sit under. Sitting with his back against the tree, he brought Edd to sit in his lap, kissing and nuzzling into his neck.

Edd gave a soft giggle and playfully pushed Kevin's face away "Stop, it tickles."

"That's the whole point. I love seeing you smile and hearing you giggle" Kevin smirked and continued to tease him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm so mean. I just saved your 'perfect record' from having an arrest on your wrap sheet!" he teased with a grin. They continued to tease each other back and forth, eventually having a make out session that Edd was able to get out some of his aggression in. Eventually, Edd ended up lightly dozing off against him. Normally, Kevin would just not move until Edd woke up but he really had to relieve himself.

He maneuvered himself from under Edd, without waking him amazingly enough, and walked a ways away for a bit of privacy. Just as he had zipped back up, he heard a soft click and a knife was pressed to his neck as his arms were pulled behind him. "You can take my wallet, man. Just let me and my boyfriend go, okay?" he heard a smirk before he was roughly pushed back to where he left Edd.

"Move it, faggot" a voice that was almost recognizable sounded behind him.

Edd stirred in his sleep and peeked an eye open as he noticed the lack of a warm body. "Kevin?" He asked in confusion, noticing a set of feet in front of him. "K-Kevin?!" his eyes finally adjusted and focused on the second pair of feet and their familiar shoes. He looked up and locked eyes with a sneering Eddy. "Kevin!"

Edd jumped to his feet and backed up against a tree. "Eddy, Jameson...? W-what are you both doing here? And where's Kevin?"

"Kevin is fine, I assure you. He is just having a conversation with Jonathan, Matthew, and Jason" Jameson smiled crudely.

"What do you mean?! Where is he and why are all of you here?!" Edd asked. Fear overcame him as Eddy took a step towards him. He slid around the tree and took off to go find his boyfriend. "Kevin! Kevin, where are you?!" he cried out.

"Edd!" Kevin called out as his knees where kicked out from under him and he fell to the ground on his knees with a pained grunt. "Stupid little bitch can't even walk..." Jonathan sneered.

"Well, not when my knees get taken out from under me" Kevin sassed as he struggled to stand up. Edd almost ran into him and clung to him, Kevin wanted to wrap his arms around him but the zip ties prevented him. "It's okay, we're gonna be okay…" he tried to be reassuring.

Edd was suddenly pried away and thrown to the ground. "What do you want, Eddy? Is this about earlier?"

"This is about your choices. You have made some bad decisions recently, Edd."

"What? Like trying to be your friend again?"

"Like dating him! That was your biggest mistake!" Eddy pointed his meaty finger at Kevin. Matt and Jason held Kevin's arms as Jonathan rounded on Kevin, punching the redhead in the torso. Kevin's pained grunts echoed through the trees.

Edd jumped to his feet and tackled Jason to the ground. "Leave him alone!" he screamed as he began to land punches at the jock's face. Jason easily flipped Edd over and landed a solid punch to his jaw, effectively making him lose consciousness for a few moments. When he came to, Edd sat up as best he could then kicked the boy between his legs. Once Jason was down, Edd delivered a solid kick to his temple, knocking him unconscious.

Kevin smirked through the pain but Jonathan was not to be deterred. He frowned at the small teenager before grabbing Edd by his neck and lifting him off the ground. "You little shit..." Jonathan smirked. "Really Eddward, all this fuss for you and Kevin. It really is something else but that is part of our contract we have with your best friend, Eddy. He is simply worried about you" Jameson sighed with a shrug

Kevin grunted again as he was thrown against a tree as Matthew proceeded to pick up where Jonathan left off. Kevin felt his lip swell and blood rush to his face to try to keep the injuries to a minimum. "C'mon Edd, come back with me and we can forget all of this shit. Let's go back to you, me, and Big Ed."

"Will you leave Kevin alone if I agree?" Edd asked with tears of anger building in his eyes.

"I've gotta get some sort of satisfaction and payback for all the shit he put us through!" Eddy snapped.

"It doesn't matter, this is a matter of professionalism. Edwin and I have entered into an agreement. This is more than just about you, this is about him and Kevin. Kevin's time at the top is at an end. I hope he enjoyed it while it lasted... it's a shame that he peaked in high school. Poor Nathan didn't stand a chance against these three. Kevin is holding up pretty good!" Jameson chuckled. "Let him down, Jonathan. Go do your job." Jason, who had woken up, grabbed Edd's arms from behind him and held him so he couldn't escape but forced him to watch Kevin's beating.

Tears streamed down Edd's face as he kicked and twisted in an attempt to free himself from Jason's grip. "Let him go! Kevin has nothing to do with any of you! If you all have a problem, take it out on me!"

Jonathan smirked and stopped Matt for a second before whispering in his ear. They both cackled before uncuffing the battered redhead. Jonathan leaned forward and said "Remember Kev, you shouldn't fight... be the bigger person... that's what he would want you to do!" Jonathan laughed before they both started to throw their own punches and kicks. Now that Kevin wasn't restrained, he could at least block but he was so tired already. He got in a few good solid blows before the tables turned and he was again losing.

Edd screamed Kevin's name until his voice gave out. His head hung to the ground, allowing his tears to hit his teal shoes. "LET ME GO!" he screamed as he used all of his strength to try to free himself from Jason's grasp.

Jameson calls for everything to stop. Jonathan hold Kevin up against the tree my his shoulder, his other hand raised and ready to bring down on the bruised teen. Blood was smeared everywhere and all three of the boys had some sort of injuries, except Kevin's were much worse. Jason let Edd drop to the ground hard, Jameson stepped forward. "We can stop this all now, all you have to do is leave him."

"Yeah Edd, come back with me where you belong" Eddy added.

"If you refuse, you're going to end up just like your boyfriend. No one will ever find you all the way up here and you'll probably die from blood loss before anyone even thought to look for you up here. If you agree, Kevin would be left here on his own and you would be taken back into town with Edwin. You will have no further contact with Kevin or his family and you will act as though you two are strangers. It's your choice. If you attack anyone of us, that will be an immediate refusal and you will be taken care of accordingly."

Edd scurried to his feet and ran up to Kevin to hug him as best he could. "I'm sorry, I love you" he said before kissing him and stepping back. "Fine, have it your way, Eddy" he said, staring Kevin straight in the eye.

Kevin groaned called out "Edd... no..." Jonathan and Matt lifted Kevin by his arms and drug him to the overhang.

Edd followed behind Eddy but kept an eye on Kevin. "Didn't you promise not to hurt him anymore, Eddy?"

"Hell no! I paid good money to see that asshole knocked down a few pegs! I'm loving this!" Eddy cackles as he watches Kevin get dragged to the overhang. He wanted to get up and fight but he couldn't really get his body to obey his mind. He sighed as he feet fumbled under him, he stared at the ground and saw a few drops of blood splash onto the dirt. He could hear Edd and Eddy talking and he felt his anger start to heat up. A twig snapping caught Jameson's attention behind him before Josh's strong form tackled him just like any football player would, effectively knocking him out. Matt and Jonathan made the mistake of dropping Kevin to the ground and help Jason take on Josh. Kevin looked up at the sounds of a bunch of different voices. Four members of his team was there, taking on the three brutes while Nazz was cheering them on from somewhere close to him.

Edd takes the opening given by his friend's sudden appearance to catch Eddy off guard. He tackled him to the ground and unleashed all of his anger onto his face. It took for an unseen yet familiar set of arms to lift him off of his target to make him stop. "Stop it double D!" Ed's voice said in his ear.

"Let me go! Let me do to him what he's done to Kevin!" Edd cried angrily.

"Edd!" Nazz called out trying to gather his attention. "Eddy is not worth your time and effort right now. Kevin is!"

Edd fell still for a moment then wiggled out of Ed's arms. He ran over to Kevin and held his hand gently to his chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so, so sorry Kevin!"

Nazz helped him sit up and he wrapped an arm around Edd, pulling him to him. "It's not your fault, it's okay. I'm just glad they didn't hurt you" Kevin muttered through a swollen jaw.

Edd looked up and gently cupped Kevin's swollen cheek "I'll call an ambulance. We need to get you to a hospital." He looked up and noticed that all of the bullies had been taken down and restrained. "I'll call Officer Thomas, too. We'll hold off on telling your mother, I don't want her to go into early labor" he joked, lamely.

"I'm tired..." Kevin muttered, leaning against Edd's shoulder.

"Kev, I'll ride your bike back home, okay?" Josh called back to them. Nazz gave him a thankful look and waved as she listened to Edd talk to the 911 dispatcher. She grabbed Kevin's phone from the ground and sighed at the cracked screen. She was able to use Siri to call Thomas and he had himself and a group of people on the way. The sound of Kevin's bike roaring to life startled the redhead awake.

"Kevin? Kevin, try to stay awake for me, okay Love?" Edd begged slightly, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"...tryin'..." he muttered but winced in pain when Nazz applied some pressure to a cut above his eye with her sleeve. Kevin groaned and weakly squeezed Edd's hand. Everyone took turns talking to Kevin to keep him awake until the paramedics showed up with Thomas and a few of his colleagues behind him. As soon as he got out of the car, Natasha was out of the door and ran to Kevin sniffing him and whining until he reached up and petted her. The paramedics worked around the large canine, getting him up and sitting him in the ambulance. "I'll call your Mom and tell her you're on the way. She's getting a room ready. You wanna press charges, right?" Thomas asked and Kevin nodded. "Alright. Edd, you wanna come with me to give a statement and get all of that kind of stuff out of the way first?"

"Yes. Let me say goodbye to Kevin first" Edd walked up to Kevin's side and kissed his temple. "I'm going to go make a statement. I'll be there as soon as I finish at the police station, I love you."

"...o-okayyyy..." Kevin hummed out, the pain had gone down since they administered the meds. "I'll ride with him, Edd" Nazz offered. Edd helped her in and saw the ambulance off. Natasha rubbed against his hip as a comforting gesture, Edd stroked her head and drawing strength from the dog. They watched as the bullies were loaded into the cop cars, Eddy scowling at him as they drove away. Ed sheepishly came up to Edd. "Double D...?"

"Yes Ed?" Edd asked with a tired and heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry... I tried to get people here but Nazz didn't believe me at first. I knew I had to help you and Kevin! I was trying to make Eddy stop but I couldn't... I-I'm sorry! Please don't get mad at me!"

"I'm not mad at you for this, Ed. What's important is that you made it here and helped us. We both would be seriously injured and left on our own out here. Kevin was weakened and I'm nowhere near strong enough to fight five people."

"I really did try to help Eddy see that Kevin was nice and cared about you. I tried to make him stop and not hurt you guys on the bike! Those other guys are really mean!"

"I believe you..." Edd said quietly, trying not to cry again. "I need to get to the police station. I'll talk to you later, Ed."

"Alright..." Ed hung his head sadly and walked to his old beat up car for the long and lonely drive home.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Edd and Thomas were alone, Thomas asked "Are you okay? Kevin will be alright, he's a tough kid." Edd nodded but remained quiet. He stared out of the window and watched the trees fly by without really looking at them.

Meanwhile, Kevin was resting in one of the ER rooms while his Mother bussed around the room and fussed with him some more. "Ma, would you stop it?! For the love of God... let me rest!"

"Not until I know that you're completely comfortable! Here, let me go get you another pillow. And another container of water. You need to stay hydrated so you won't scar. Are you hungry? Do you need to go to the restroom? Can I get you any snacks?"

"Mom! Sit down! That is what I need the most right now! Sit!"

"No! How do you expect me to stay still when my baby boy is in the emergency room?!"

"Because I am only here for a little bit, I'm not being admitted. We just gotta wait for Edd and Thomas to get back! Now relax, please! I don't want you popping early!"

"Do you want to be admitted? I can get you the nicest room available. You may need to stay overnight for that concussion. What if you have brain damage? Here, count to one hundred for me and recite the Constitution."

"Why don't I say the alphabet backwards too? Can never be too sure!" Kevin rolled his eyes. "No Ma, I wanna go home and rest."

"That's a good idea! I taught you how to recite those years ago, you should still be able to do it! Come on, let's do it together. Z...Y.." Kathleen began to chant.

"I'm disowning you... get out" kevin muttered with a tired sigh.

"That didn't sound like a letter. Keep going! R...Q...P...O..."

Kevin groaned and laid back, wishing Edd was here by him. He heard his mother sigh before sitting down. "Thomas took Edd down to the station for questioning and statements. You're wanting to press charges, right?"

"Yeah, I can't believe Eddy took a hit out on me!"

"Neither can I... I'm just thankful you both are alive. That situation could have turned deadly" Kathleen sighed. The curtain suddenly opened and a tear stained face entered the room. Cerulean eyes looked up and glimmered a little as they locked with emerald ones. "K-Kevin..." Edd sniffed, stepping closer to the bed but keeping a distance.

"Edd? C'mere..." Kevin holds his hand out, reaching for him. Edd cautiously approached Kevin and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kathleen fussed around Edd, making sure he is alright until Thomas came in and stopped her. Before he could drag her out she called back "Your mother is on the way back into town and your father is in surgery. They will be here to see you as soon as soon as they can!" as the door shut. They were finally alone.

"Edd? What's wrong?" Kevin asked as tears started to roll down Edd's cheeks.

"I'm weak... I couldn't help you when you needed me the most and I'm so sorry!" Edd said through broken sobs.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you. You did everything you could... you knocked one of them out cold!"

Edd grinned a little and looked up. "I did, didn't I?" he sniffed. "I didn't know you saw that."

"I was keeping an eye on you. I was terrified that they were going to hurt you."

"If it meant making them stop, I would have gladly taken a beating" Edd reached up and gently touched the bandage above Kevin's eye. "You know I didn't plan on leaving you, right? I was planning on blindsiding Eddy when we were far enough away."

"I know, I was just so out of it. I don't really remember much right now. Ma said it will return like Rave's. Just gotta rest and get some lovin'" Kevin smirked.

"Rest, yes. 'Loving,' no. I refuse to have relations with you while in a hospital" Edd said with a cross of his arms and a little "hmph."

"I'm not admitted, I'm just staying here until the doctor releases me. Then I'll be home bound... all weekend... with you..." Kevin leered at the smaller teen.

"And you'll be in bed...all weekend...being carefully monitored and watched...by our mothers and myself."

"Damnit... I was beaten up and I don't even get any kind of love?!" Kevin pouted as Miriam and Michael came rushing in and started dotting over Edd. "Are you okay? Did those boys touch you?"

"I'm fine, Kevin took the brunt of it all" Edd pointed out.

Michael was already looked over his charts and handed them to his wife. He gave Kevin a good once over before smiling "Well, nothing that bed rest can't fix. You will have to take a few days off school but I'm sure we can get a tutor for you so you don't fall behind in your studies." He glanced over to his son to see his face lighten up with a smile.

"I'll volunteer to tutor him. There's so much that you needed to catch up on anyway!" Edd grinned.

"You're too happy about that..." Kevin groaned. Within the next few hours, Kevin was back in his own bed and surrounded by his dogs and boyfriend. "Does it feel better now? Knowing that Eddy and his crew is behind bars as well as my father?"

"No... because it shouldn't have ever come to this..."

"Well besides that... I feel better knowing that those super dangerous people are off the streets and not trying to hurt us anymore."

"Yes but I feel the same way. I still don't like that this had to happen at all."

"Well, no but at least you know who your true friends are" Kevin left that statement open, giving Edd a chance to think about all the new friends he had gained in the short year they had been together.

Edd nodded slightly in agreement. "You're right, it's still hard losing someone who's been your pseudo brother your entire life. But like you said, I have new friends to replace him."

"Maybe when he gets out he will be a changed man and you'll be friends again..." Kevin suggested but silently hoping that never happens.

"I want him to learn his lesson but I don't want him to live his life in jail" Edd sighed sadly.

"Let's not worry about Eddy and the choices he made that landed us in the hospital and him in jail, hmm? I just wanna concentrate on us."

"I'm sorry" Edd said quietly.

"Stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry for being weak, I'm sorry for being too nice, I'm sorry for not listening to you, I'm sorry for letting my guard down, I'm sorry for-" Edd was suddenly cut off by Kevin's kiss.

Kevin slowly broke the kiss and locked eyes with Edd. "Stop it, I love you. You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I love you, too" Edd whispered. "Are you in any pain?"

"No but I could use some loving" Kevin tried again, knowing that it was fruitless.

Edd nodded and slowly took his shirt off. "This kind, correct?"

"Y-yeah...?" Kevin stuttered with a bit of shock.

Edd slipped his pants down then claimed his seat on Kevin's lap. "Do with me what you want. I want to make you feel good."

"I want you to feel good too..." Kevin ran his hands down Edd's sides, coming to rest on his ass.

Edd moaned and rolled his hips a little. "I'd love nothing more. There's only one thing in this world that can really clear my mind..."

"You got my mind pretty clear and focused on you" Kevin muttered leaning in and nipping at Edd's jawline.

Edd giggled and rolled his hips again. "What's it focused on?" he asked innocently.

"My rutting genius in my lap" Kevin smirked.

"What are you going to do about said genius boyfriend?" Edd whispered before kissing down Kevin's neck.

"Planning on pounding him into the mattress... any objections?" Kevin smirked, tilting his head for better access.

Edd's cheeks reddened as he began to place dark marks along Kevin's already bruised skin. "None. At. All." he said between kisses. Kevin moaned, gently pushing Edd back and shedding his shirt to toss it on the floor next to his boyfriend's. Attacking Edd's neck again, he ran his hands up Edd's sides before rolling them to Edd is on his back.

Edd squealed and playfully scratched Kevin's back. "You're about to burst out of those pants." He teased. "Do you want to lose them?"

"Very much so. You gonna help me?" Kevin smirked as he swept Edd up in a passionate kiss. He started to grind his hips gently against the genius' below him with a moan.

Edd's hungry moan sounded throughout the room. His nimble fingers made quick work of Kevin's pants. An innocent glance into emerald eyes and a few descending kisses later, his pouty lips were wrapped around the jock's cock.

Kevin rolled his eyes and leaned back with a curse. "God yes..." Kevin propped himself up on one elbow while the other hand cupped the back of Edd's head. Edd picked up his speed a little and locked eyes with his lover. His tongue swirled around the tip as his fingers set to work fondling Kevin's balls.

Kevin thrust his hips pushing himself further down Edd's throat with a moan. He threads his fingers through the dark hair in front of him, knocking the beanie off in the process.

Edd moaned around Kevin's cock, a slight smirk touching his lips. His free hand traveled up to Kevin's mouth and begged for two fingers to be granted access. Overcome by sensations, Kevin sucked the digits into his mouth, running his tongue over them and biting gently. Once Edd was satisfied, he removed his fingers and popped off Kevin's cock. "Where would you like me to put them?" he asked innocently, kissing Kevin's inner thighs.

"Where did you want to?"

"Well, I was maybe thinking I could put them in you..." Edd blushed.

Kevin's eyes widen in response but he smiles. "O-okay..."

"Really?! Alright, let me know if I need to stop" Edd placed a finger at Kevin's entrance and pushed just the tip in. His soft lips returned to Kevin's cock and he began to bob as his finger set to work teasing the ginger. Kevin laid fully on his back, it was uncomfortable at best but the warm lips on his cock made it bearable. He set his mind to fully concentrate on Edd's mouth and pleasure started to flow again.

Edd hummed softly and added another finger. His digits moved in a scissoring motion, angling at his prostate. Kevin felt a rush of pleasure and his back arched as Edd played his fingers off his bundle of nerves. "Edd! Keep doing that, right there!"

Edd hummed louder and began to deepthroat his lover. He attacked Kevin's prostate straight on, his eyes flicked up to look at the pleasure written on Kevin's face. Every time he felt Edd press against his prostate, he had to bite his lip to muffle his cry. With every thrust, his hazy mind was registering one thing and that was that he wanted more. "More, Edd... more!"

Edd looked up with surprise. He slowly came off the twitching cock and stared at Kevin. "Are you alright with me..." he trailed off.

"Yes, its fine... c'mere and kiss me!" Kevin pulled Edd up and crushed their lips together as Edd slipped his fingers out of Kevin's ass. He moaned into the kiss while he adjusted his boyfriend's legs onto his hips and lined himself up with his quivering pucker. "Tell me if it hurts" he whispered quickly before slowly pushing his tip in.

Kevin quickly remembered to try to relax as to not make it hurt as much. The prep helped but it didn't take it all away. He gripped the sheets tight in his fists and willed himself to relax. "I'm sorry Love, should I stop?" Edd asked gently. He carefully leaned down and captured Kevin's lips in a sweet kiss then nipped down his jaw.

"N-no..." he had handled worse pain than this with a smile, he could do this. He returned the kiss and deepened it briefly "Keep going, I'm okay."

Edd nodded and slowly pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed in Kevin. He stopped once he was hilted and nipped Kevin's ear "Tell me when to move."

Kevin moaned and wrapped one arm around Edd's neck, bringing him in for a deep kiss. "Move" he whimpered. Edd slowly pulled out and pushed back in as he returned the kiss. Once he felt Kevin's muscles relax around him, he picked up his speed little by little.

Both of Kevin's legs wraps around Edd's waist to pull him into him more. His back arched as he felt Edd press at his prostate, pleasure ripped through Kevin's spine and coiled in his belly. "Edd..." he moaned.

Edd looked into Kevin's eyes and blushed at the lustful orbs staring back at him. "Kevin, you feel amazing..." he hooked an arm under Kevin's thigh and hiked it up. The new angle allowed him even more access.

"Edd, fuck..." Kevin's eyes roll back as his back arches again. He grips himself with a shaking hand, stroking himself in time with Edd's thrusts. "Edd, please... more..." Kevin reaches up and bites into Edd's neck.

"Does it really feel that good?"

Kevin moans as Edd pushes up against his prostate again. "Yesssss~"

"I-I'm glad" he blushed. "I want you to feel...like how I do with you..." he reached down and began stroking Kevin's cock.

"Edd, I can't last much longer..." Kevin moaned.

"I...I'm close too..." Edd panted. "I-I love you...!" he whispered before filling his lover. Kevin moaned Edd's name to the ceiling as he came between them and coated his stomach with his own seed. Panting, he brings Edd's face to his in a soft kiss.

He pulled out of Kevin and admired his thoroughly sated boyfriend for a moment before grabbing some tissues and cleaning them off. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I feel amazing. Do I make you feel like that? Even if I make you feel a fraction of that I'll be happy!"

Edd giggled and nuzzled into Kevin's neck. "You make me feel like that all of the time, Love. I'm glad I could show you how you make me feel."

"I do a damn good job!" he claimed proudly. "But I'm stiff. I might need some pain killers actually."

Edd kissed Kevin then sat up "I'll go get them for you." He quickly threw on a shirt and some shorts then went downstairs only to return a short while later with Kevin's meds and some water. "Here you go, Love."

Kevin gratefully took the meds and laid back, tired enough to let Edd tend to him. He knew Edd still felt guilty about the whole thing, and while it would take some time, Kevin promised himself that he would do whatever he could to help.

The whole cul-de-sac seemed to have tipped on its axis just because two boys fell for each other and took a chance at happiness. Nat and Rave would be released from the hospital and while Nat would not return to football, he would be more focused on taking over the family business. Rave would return to his moody self and work hard to be the actor that he had always admired.

Nazz and Josh would head off to college together and eventually get married. Edd will never admit it but he did cry a bit when they were taking their vows. During the reception is when Kevin solidified the idea to marry his dork. And a year later, he proposed at their spot under the stars. The spot held a lot of good memories, far outweighing the few bad ones. With more tears in his eyes, Edd choked out a 'yes' and they rushed back to their apartment to make love.

With Ed as Edd's best man and Nazz as Kevin's best girl, they took the vows that would unite them together forever. They knew that that could get through anything together and they would. Love will always pull through and will always be strong enough to conquer anything.

Now it's just the talk of babies…?

**END**


End file.
